Doppelganger Blues
by Akhkharu Kashshaptu
Summary: Celina is Elena Gilbert's identical twin sister, making her a doppelganger as well. And she hates it. Celina is strange, independent, and entirely fashion-obsessed. But she's broken too, and only a certain Original in a suit will be able to fix her. Elijah/OC, with some Klaus flirtation.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm writing another fanfic about Elena having a twin. Why? Because I'm chronically addicted to those types of fics! My OC is very different to the characters I usually make up, so it's a fun challenge for me. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Starts at S2, E7 – Masquerade**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_As much as I'd love to, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

Tonight was the night of the masquerade party, held at the Lockwood mansion. All of my favorite events were held there, just one good fortune for living in a small town. The colossal amount events was the main reason I hadn't packed up and left years ago for an exciting city somewhere far, far away.

Then again, when I learned about vampires, witches, and later werewolves, Mystic Falls became infinitely more interesting. And I had a masquerade to get to.

I contemplated wearing my platinum-blonde hair up in a braided bun, but decided to let the waves fall down loose to my lower back instead. I played with my short fringe before deciding it was perfect, then checked for any smudges in my smoky eye makeup yet again. I applied another coat of crimson lipstick for good measure.

I did a twirl in front of my full-length mirror and decided I looked great. I was wearing my closet's newest addition: the For Love and Lemons 'Iris' dress, which was a little wild with all the cut-outs and lace, but I made it classy with a simple pair of gold and black 'Leche' heels by Jeffrey Campbell. To say the two brands were my favorite would be an understatement.

I put on my gold mask adorned with black feathers and decided I was ready to go.

Elena was staying home with Alaric and Aunt Jenna for the night, because Jenna had been compelled by Katherine to stab herself earlier in the day, and needed to stay at home for relaxation and recovery time. But that's exactly where the Salvatore brothers wanted Elena to be. The reason? They had a plan against Katherine that they didn't want her there for. I was allowed to go though, thank the gods.

Dress up events were the highlights of my life.

I was Elena's identical twin, making me a doppelganger as well. But because I'd bleached my hair (and gotten Bonnie to do a spell so I'd never get regrowth – score), my sister looked more like our vampire counterpart than I did.

So whenever Katherine wanted to go out in public, she _always_ had to impersonate Elena. The only person she'd been unable to fool so far was me. I liked to thank twin intuition for that.

I had my own car, a little blue Toyota Yaris with infinite cup-holders, but Bonnie offered me a lift and I accepted. On the way, I didn't once mention their plans to kill Katherine, which I only knew because Stefan texted everything to me and begged me not to tell Elena. I had a feeling Bonnie was grateful for that as well. The only spell I'd ever asked her to do was the no-regrowth one, and I knew that she was wary of the others using her as their personal witch.

When we arrived at the Lockwood mansion, I felt like I'd been transported to another world. A very exotic world full of mischief. There were fire twirlers, jugglers and masked people dancing around on the front lawn, others making their way inside. The mansion's columns were decorated with swathes of fabric and neatly bowed.

It was my type of heaven.

"Sorry Celina, but I need to go." Bonnie looked at me apologetically, but I just smiled.

"Well go on, be the badass witch I know you are!" I giggled and winked at her. "But if you see anyone with a tray of champagne, send them my way."

She laughed and waved as she ran off. I made my way through the house and out the back, spotting Damon and Stefan. I had begun heading towards them when a girl carrying champagne came my way, so I quickly took one and walked back inside.

My hair gave away my identity to those who knew me, but as long as I wore the mask, anybody who didn't would never know I was only seventeen. Tonight, I could drink all the champagne I wanted.

I absently wandered through the rooms, and found Katherine talking to a young dark-skinned woman. I couldn't help myself, and made my way over to her.

"Elena, my _darling_ twin," I drawled, mocking my ancestor. "Haven't I told you that straight hair does not suit this face?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, you're so funny." She turned to the woman beside her. "I've got some mingling to do, I'll see you later."

I turned to the woman. "Well _she_ has no sense of humor." I shrugged and left.

After my sixth tiny glass of champagne, I was tipsy and getting a little bored. The party was so full of life, but I just wasn't enjoying it as much as I could. Everyone was off planning Katherine's downfall, and I was left alone. Now, more than ever, I wished I had a date... or even better, a boyfriend.

But I didn't. And unlike Elena, I'd never had a boyfriend. I was still a virgin too, which was upsetting sometimes, but also something I liked to flaunt.

A fair few of the guys in Mystic Falls wanted me, or had in the past. I was considered weird, and I was always second choice to Elena, but I knew I was still beautiful despite all that. The guys in town just didn't interest me though, and I made sure they knew they'd never have me. So even if it was innocent, I would never have a date to any events.

I sighed, deciding to go for a walk, and maybe even go home. I walked down to the road lined by cars, when I thought I saw Elena. Before I could call out for her, a man dressed as a jester grabbed her from behind. What the fuck was going on? I was just about to run over when a gloved hand went over my mouth, and I breathed in an odd scent.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Buzz kill." I heard a man say with a British accent.

I was slowly waking up, feeling groggy. I opened my eyes to see I was inside a dilapidated mansion, on a couch next to Elena. There was a man walking away from the couch, and a pretty brunette woman I'd never seen before staring at us.

"What?" I mumbled, pulling the hem of my dress down from where it had bunched up at my hips. I scrunched my nose, hoping it didn't get dirty in the dusty room. I looked at Elena again and noticed she had blood on her sleeve, but didn't appear to be in pain, only scared.

She tried to look angry, but her voice came out weakly. "What do you want from us?"

"My God, you both look just like her." The woman smiled, then focused her gaze on me. "But you can't be a doppelganger, you're blonde."

"It's not natural." I gave her a tight smile. I couldn't help but be a bitch whenever I was scared or confused. But then I realized that maybe I should've played along and pretended to not actually be a doppelganger. It was always such a nuisance and constantly got Elena and I in deep shit. I mentally scolded myself and pretended like I didn't actually regret the words.

Elena continued watching the woman fearfully. "But we're not. Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet."

"But we're not Katherine." My twin insisted. I grabbed her arm, silently telling her to do as the woman said and be quiet. I knew she was a vampire, and I had a feeling she wouldn't kill us... yet. But it was best not to push her buttons. Of course, my warning was ignored. "My name is Elena Gilbert, and this is my twin Celina. You don't have to do this."

She'd slowly stood up and walked towards the woman, who was getting increasingly pissed off. "I know who you are. I said, be quiet."

"What do you want?"

The woman slapped Elena, and she landed back on the couch beside me. "I want you to be quiet."

Rose walked off and I let out a frustrated sigh. The slap had knocked Elena out cold, and I decided it would be for the best.

"You definitely deserved that..." I muttered to her still form.

It was cold, and my dress didn't cover much, so I began to shiver, goosebumps raised along my flesh. I curled up in a ball for warmth, and as time passed I gradually grew bored. Was that my life now? Go to a masquerade party... and get bored. Get kidnapped and held hostage for whatever reason... and get bored. Was I losing my mind or something? Good gods I hoped Elena would wake up soon.

The guy I'd seen walking away earlier was back, watching both of us so intently I assumed he wanted to eat us. And who wouldn't? We look delicious.

The woman called out to him from another room. "How's the brunette one?"

"Passed out." The man replied, walking out to her.

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. Plus, the blonde would've screamed." He scoffed. "So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

I noticed Elena starting to wake up, so I rubbed her arm soothingly. She slowly got herself up, and listened in on our captors' conversation with me.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The man asked.

"They say he got it." She replied as Elena and I made our way quietly to the door of the room. We looked out to see someone walk across the hall.

"Wonderful." The man said drily. "And what?"

"So that's it, Trevor." Ah, finally the man had a name. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Elena slowly began to leave the room, but I thought it was a stupid idea. Who knew what they'd do if we tried to escape? I grabbed the back of my sister's top to keep her with me, but I let go after she shot me a glare. Fine. If she wanted a death wish, so be it.

Sometimes it was almost painful to be the smart twin. Why couldn't she be content with just eavesdropping?

"It's not too late." Trevor said, almost pleadingly. "We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running." Running from what? Or who?

"Yeah?" Trevor asked while my sister took a few more steps. Elena was very much determined to die, I swear. "Well, running keeps us from dying."

The woman stared at Trevor. "Elijah's old-school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Okay, so it was this Elijah guy they were running from then. But why were they running from him? And how were Elena and I part of this deal they wanted to make with him? I would honestly laugh if it were because of us being Katherine's doppelgangers, though I had a suspicion that it really was.

Elena took another step forward and a floorboard creaked. The vampires instantly turned to her.

"You." The woman stormed over to her, barely glancing at me. "There's nothing around here for miles. If either of you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?"

Instead of nodding that yes, she did understand, Elena asked the main question on my mind. "Who's Elijah?" I came to stand beside her.

"He's your worst nightmare." The woman walked off, leaving me more confused than before. We looked at each other, both terrified of what was to come.

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited, too.

"Well, 'Elijah' is not the name of my worst nightmare." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "Freddy Krueger is."

The woman shot me an amused glance, obviously finding my bad pun somewhat funny. Elena just frowned. We followed the woman, standing in the doorway of the room she was in.

"Why are we here?" I asked, hoping she would finally answer the question Elena had asked all those times earlier.

"You both keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

The woman shook her head at us. "That's another one."

We began walking down the few steps into the room. "You got us, okay?" Elena said, holding her hands out in surrender. "It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want."

The woman continued moving stuff around the room. "I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked, at the same time I said, "To Elijah, I assume."

"Ha-ha. Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Is he a vampire?" I rolled my eyes at Elena. I knew she could be slow sometimes, but seriously? I gathered that this Elijah guy was a vampire since they first mentioned him. Now all I wanted to know was what made them fear him so much.

The woman didn't even turn to us. "He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals."

Wait, what? No, no, no. That couldn't be right! We were being delivered to an Original? "Fuck!"

Elena shot me a quick glare. She hated my swearing. "What do you mean?"

"Again with the questions? Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

I shot Elena a strange look. "Sis, even _I_ know about the Originals... kind of. We're screwed."

She ignored me like usual. "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them." The woman continued flipping through a book. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."

Elena looked annoyed and stepped forward. "Who are the Originals?"

The woman finally turned around and faced us. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using the both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?"

"It's because we're doppelgangers, isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied. "Because you're Petrova doppelgangers. Either of you is the key to breaking the curse. We could've taken only one of you to bargain with, but better safe than sorry."

"Curse?" I refrained from rolling my eyes at Elena. "The Sun and the Moon curse?"

"You do know your history."

I ignored her sass towards my sister. "What do you mean, one of us is the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No," she said as if I were a child. To her, I guess I was. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Come again?" Did she say what I think she said?

Elena frowned. "Sacrifice?"

"The blood of a doppelganger. You're both a doppelganger." She explained. "Which means, in order to break the curse, one of you has to die."

Elena and I glanced at each other. I knew how selfless my sister was, but everyone loved her more. People would be far more broken by her death than mine. I couldn't let that happen. Then and there, I vowed to myself that I would be the one sacrificed if the curse was ever broken. I would never let my sister die.

"Tell me more." Elena said. I heard a noise and turned to see Trevor enter the room.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?" He said playfully, hands on his hips. "What do you wanna know, doppelicious?"

Elena turned to him. "Who are you running from?"

I face-palmed. "Well that's obvious..."

Trevor chuckled at my comment. "The Originals."

"Yeah. She said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family." Trevor replied, walking over. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Cue fireworks, the woman had a name!

"Mm-mm," Rose warned him with a look.

"Correction," he amended. "I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

Trevor shrugged, so Rose answered for him. "He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena and I whispered at the same time. Definitely a twin thing.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've-" Trevor paused. "Sorry, _we've_ been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Trevor and Rose left the room, not worried about us being alone any longer.

Elena and I made our way back to the room we'd been in first, and slumped down onto the same couch as before. There was a crinkle of paper under Elena's foot, and I leaned over to see what it was as she unfolded it.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you._

_-B_

Oh Bonnie, I could kiss you! But I had a feeling my brother would want to do it for me. Jeremy and Bon totally had thing for each other. Elena breathed in relief and hid the note in her pocket. We gave each other a quick grin.

Rose came into the room, picking up a bag from beside the couch and putting it on an armchair.

Trevor came rushing into the room. "He's here. This was a mistake."

Elena and I sat up quickly, anticipation eating away at me. I was terrified beyond words. I knew the Originals were the first vampires. My research told me that they were the strongest, and had powers that other vampires didn't possess. It was exhilarating.

Trevor looked positively distressed, but Rose remained stubborn. "No, I told you I would get us out of this." She said. "Trust me."

"No!" Trevor yelled, his movements frantic. "He wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants them more." She pointed at Elena and I.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here."

Rose went over and took his hands in her own, trying to calm him. "Hey. What are we?"

Trevor took a deep breath. "We're family. Forever."

They stared at each for a few seconds, interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. I didn't even glance at Elena.

"You're scared." She whispered to the others.

Rose looked at us, then back to Trevor. "Stay here with them. And don't make a sound."

She ran off to answer the door. Trevor was mildly hunched over, defeated. I just sat on the edge of the couch, eager to meet this Elijah. But Rose was gone longer than I thought she'd be, so I hoped she wasn't dead, and instead talking to the Original.

Elena stood and began pacing, while I lounged back on the couch casually. I heard footsteps before I saw Rose enter the room with who I took to be Elijah. Too say I was shocked by his appearance was an understatement. I expected an Original to look old, unlike other vampires, and not like a gorgeous man in his late twenties, wearing a nice suit.

But that's what he was, and my breath caught in my throat.

He stared at us for a moment, before appearing in front of Elena with his vampire speed. She looked terrified, but I stayed exactly where I was, examining him. Defined jaw, dimple in his chin, and nicely combed dark hair... All features that I loved in a man, but never found in Mystic Falls. The closest I got was Damon, but he was a giant manwhore, and that was something I didn't appreciate.

Elijah leaned down and breathed in Elena's scent from her neck, or possibly listened closely to her heartbeat. I wasn't too sure. His eyes flicked to me, glancing down curiously at my dress for a few seconds, and in the next moment he had pulled me up beside Elena and leaned down to my neck as well.

I shivered by his nearness, but out of excitement, not fear. I couldn't deny it, I was attracted to him.

"Human. It's impossible." He muttered to himself. Elena was having trouble containing her fright, and Elijah noticed. "Hello there."

Now that I knew how handsome Elijah was, my fear had basically vanished. I went to sit back down, but the Original's hand shot out and made me stay where I was. His skin against mine sent pleasant tingles through my nerves. I raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. But he just frowned at me and let my arm go. I could see I made him confused, and I wanted to know why.

His frown quickly turned into a polite smile. "We have a long journey ahead. We should be going."

I shrugged at the same time Elena looked around Elijah's body to the others. "Please, don't let him take us." She begged.

"Elena!" I warned her. Begging wasn't going to help our situation, and she really did need to know when to keep her mouth shut.

The others ignored her anyway. "One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah said, turning to the other vampires.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor said, though he still looked afraid. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no, your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Trevor insisted, as the Original walked behind him. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Elijah was circling him. "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor." He moved to stand in front of Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah's hand literally slapped Trevor's head off, and Rose cried out. The fear from before came crawling back up my spine as I stared in horror.

That was both the most terrifying, yet awesome, vampire moment I had ever witnessed.

"You-" Rose looked like she was about to attack Elijah.

"Don't, Rose." He warned her, wiping the blood off his hand. "Now that you're free."

She just cried some more, sobbing loudly. I would feel sorry for her if it weren't for the fact she'd kidnapped my sister and I.

Elijah walked over to us and held out a hand. "Come."

I took a step forward in nervous submission but Elena stopped me. "No, what about the moonstone?" She cried out, trying to stall him. I shook my head at her. He just bitch-slapped Trevor's head off and she wanted to negotiate with him?

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked, suddenly interested, but very serious. It scared me even more.

"I know that you need it." She replied shakily. "And I know where it is."

Elijah smiled lightly. "Yes?"

"Don't be an idiot, Elena." Of course she ignored me. I usually didn't mind when she ignored my sarcastic remarks, but when I was actually trying to keep her from being stupid to a vampire? Not okay.

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

She shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

He glanced at me for a second and took a deep breath, amused but annoyed. "Are you negotiating with me?"

"No, she isn't." I said sternly. Elena sent me a glare which I gladly returned.

He turned to Rose for an answer. "It's the first I've heard of it." She spat out.

Elijah turned back to my sister and studied her carefully. He glanced down and saw her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped it off and threw it to the side, before roughly grabbing her head to compel her. I did nothing, knowing she deserved it for bringing the moonstone up. I wouldn't have beenable to stop him anyway. I was just a weak human. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." She replied in monotone. I sighed, knowing she should start drinking her vervain like I did. The necklace was too easy to rip off.

"What is it doing in there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah let go of Elena's head when he heard a clattering noise. He took a few steps back and looked around. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose quickly assured him, looking nervous herself.

"Who else is in this house?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

Elijah angrily grabbed Elena and I by our arms harshly, practically dragging us out of the room. "Move."

When we were out in a foyer of sorts, another vampire sped past. I knew it was Stefan and Damon, come to rescue us at last. But I was terrified for them, because Elijah was far stronger than they'd ever be. He pushed Elena over to Rose, but kept his hold on me.

"Rose?" He asked, the warning clear in his voice.

"I don't know who it is." The vampires fled past us again.

"Up here." Yep, that was Stefan. Elijah flitted to halfway up the stairs, taking me with him. I stumbled in my heels, but quickly regained balance.

"Down here." Damon this time.

Elijah turned, and his hand that didn't hold me was shot with a tiny stake. He finally let me go so he could rip it out, but I was smart enough not to run. I would probably trip on the uneven wooden steps, or get hurt some other way. The stake had seriously pissed Elijah off, and I didn't want his wrath taken out on me. Elena and Rose disappeared somewhere, and I was closest.

Elijah threw the little stake away, left the staircase and began pacing. I followed him down so he knew I wouldn't wander off.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me." He grabbed a wooden coat-stand and proceeded to snap the metal hangers off with ease. "I want the other girl on the count of three. Or heads will roll." He snapped the wood in half, so one end was pointed like an oversized stake. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you." Elena announced, appearing at the top of the stairs with her arms wrapped around her body. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help my sister and I out."

Elijah turned to her, stake still in hand. He flitted halfway up the stairs like before. "What game are you playing with me?"

Elena pulled a glass grenade out from under her arms, pulled the pin and threw it at Elijah. It exploded on him, and because I was at the bottom of the stairs I had to duck, the glass raining over me and the large stake falling down the stairs. Elijah screamed as the vervain burned him. At least I now knew that vervain hurt the Originals as well.

Elijah growled, shook his head as the burns healed, and made his way up the rest of the stairs. Stefan appeared, shooting him with wooden bullets from what looked like a nail gun, but they had almost no effect. Elijah continued up the stairs to Elena, so Stefan tackled him, knocking them both to the floor below. I had to quickly shuffle away to avoid them hitting me.

They were knocked apart as they hit the ground, but Elijah was the first to jump up. He stalked towards Stefan, and I was terrified my friend would die. But Damon was quick on his feet, grabbing Elijah's coat-stand stake and shoving it into the Original's chest, before pushing him up against the wall and pinning him there.

I watched fearfully as Elijah gasped, his skin turning ashy gray and the large, dark veins worming their way along his skin. He was dead, but it couldn't have been that easy, could it?

Against my better judgment, I felt tremendously sad. Elijah was ancient, and now all his years – his memories – gone. Just like that. My eyes filled with tears, and thinking I was unnerved by the ordeal, Elena wrapped an arm around me after she finished hugging Stefan.

I didn't say anything as we left the mansion. I was too confused. Confused by why I was crying over the death of a man I didn't know. A man who I watched kill someone less than half an hour ago. A man who wanted to sacrifice either me or my sister in a ritual.

There was something wrong with me.

When we finally got home, I ignored Jeremy and Bonnie, letting them fuss over Elena instead. I locked myself away in my room to mope, exhausted by the enormous night and day I just had.

I kicked my heels off first, not even acknowledging the relief my feet were feeling. My dress, like most of my skin, was coated here and there by layers of dust from the old mansion. I sighed, brushing off most of the dust, promising myself I'd have a shower first thing in the morning. I stripped off the dress and my underwear, then got into bed naked, not caring like I usually did.

I had a feeling that none of this was over yet. There was more than one Original after all.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you want to know what Celina's dress and shoes look like, just Google the name of them that you'll find at the start of the chapter. Because I won't be posting links to her outfits on my profile, every time she wears an outfit for a special event, I'll make sure to name both the brand and item.**

**This fic will closely follow the show's plot, but I do have a few plans for Celina that will effect the other characters, and maybe even some of the events. That being said, if there are any events you'd like me to remove/change (eg: Kol's death, Klaus's baby, etc) or even if you want any ships changed (More or less Klaroline, Delena?) feel free to ask! I'm very open to any suggestions and ideas.**

**And anyone who's wondering, Celina's hair closely resembles Khaleesi's hair (from Game of Thrones) but with a short front-fringe.**

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think, good or bad. It really does help :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to my 2 lovely followers! Thank you for taking your time to read my story.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

I was right, this wasn't over.

My next morning had been spent moping around, refusing to join Elena when she headed over to the boarding house. Elena had thought I was just in shock about being kidnapped and the fight that had followed, so I let her believe that. It was easier than explaining that for some reason, even unknown to me, I was pissed off at them for killing Elijah and being okay with it.

But I was also relieved. It was Elijah or the Salvatores, and I cared for the latter like family.

Well, sometimes I did. When they deserved it.

None of that mattered though. Damon, being the good friend he was, texted me all the info my twin didn't want me to know. Basically, the vampire woman who had kidnapped Elena and I – Rose – was staying at the boarding house, and she had a lot to share with them.

Another Original named Klaus, who was apparently far more terrifying than Elijah, would still be looking for Elena and I. He was supposedly the oldest. But Damon reassured me, saying that because Elijah was dead, no one knew we existed. Klaus wanted us to break the curse, but he didn't even know we were alive.

For now, I could relax.

I sighed at all the texts he sent me, and the one I received from Caroline while I'd been sleeping last night, explaining that Tyler had activated his werewolf gene and would turn for the first time on the next full moon.

Good gods, this town was so full of drama, and most of it not the good kind. I wished more than anything that I wasn't a doppelganger, so I wouldn't be right in the middle of it. I wouldn't mind being a vampire though, because then I'd just compel my way to a new home.

I focused back on what Alaric was saying. I loved history, and he was a much better teacher than that dickhead Tanner was. We had a pretty interesting relationship, to say the least. He was dating Aunt Jenna, and I was occasionally his drinking buddy with Damon. I was also one of the only students he didn't mind texting in class. Usually because it had to do with vampire business.

I noticed Elena's absence, and I knew Ric did too. Damon didn't tell me what she was up to, so I assumed she had her own agenda. I inwardly shrugged and focused back on the lesson, not caring in the least what she was up to. If it was dangerous and stupid, that was her own damn fault.

I may be her twin, but I'm not her keeper.

I went back to ignoring everyone by ditching school the next day, deciding to watch American Psycho alone in my room instead. A bit of psychotic Patrick Bateman was always a good distraction from my real life problems. But I had barely started the movie when I heard Elena arguing with the Salvatores about destroying the moonstone, and I'd had enough.

I stormed down the stairs to where they were all standing in the kitchen, and glared at them each slowly.

"If you three don't shut up in the next minute, I'll make sure Bonnie puts a hex on all of you." I threatened them, crossing my arms defiantly. "Destroying the moonstone is a shit idea, and we all know it. We'd have so many vampires and werewolves hunting us down for revenge, not to mention any other Originals. Like, oh I don't know, _Klaus_ for example. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to watch Christian Bale chop up Jared Leto with an ax in peace!"

I turned on the ball of my foot and flounced away, stomping back upstairs crankily. I slammed my bedroom door for good measure, and resumed the movie.

American Psycho turned into the Kill Bill films, and that turned into a horror movie marathon. I opened my window and let the late winter air fill my room, my wooden wind-chime playing a small tune in the background, and I got comfortable by snuggling into my blankets and preparing for all the gore that was to come.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening when I got a call from Damon, which I immediately ignored. When he called again not a moment later, I decided to give in. I knew he wouldn't stop until I answered.

"What do you want, Damon?" I sighed. "And it better be good, because I'm about to watch Leatherface get owned."

"_Shut up, Snowy, and listen closely."_ Damon was serious and pissed off. But so was I, because he used his nickname for me that I hated most, which teased my pale hair. _"First of all, your harebrained sister went off with Rose today, and ended up telling some of Klaus's contacts that she was giving herself up. Those guys are dead now, but I'll get to that later."_

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I groaned. Even though I planned on sacrificing myself instead of her, at least I was being discreet about it. Rage bubbled up inside me. Elena goddamn fucking knows that telling everyone she plans on sacrificing herself would not only make her look selfless - which it isn't, because everyone will be heartbroken by her death - but will also give her the attention that she can't live without. She'd been popular all her life, and had no idea how to survive without being idolized.

"_I know right!"_ Damon agreed with me? Wow, that was new. _"But anyway, Stefan went and got himself stuck in the tomb with Katherine, trying to save _your_ idiot brother. I almost feel bad for him... But all that matters is that we have the moonstone, and we're going to destroy the spell on it whether you like it or not."_

"Which is why you're all idiots. Anything else I should know about, so I can verbally abuse you for it later?"

I heard Damon chuckle darkly. _"Yes, actually. Elijah's alive, even after I so gloriously killed him. I guess Originals don't like to stay dead, huh? But yeah, when Klaus's contacts came to take Elena, he ripped out a few hearts and disappeared. You and your darling sister are safe for now. Just avoid anyone who looks like Elijah and you should be good."_

"Thanks Damon, I'll keep that in mind." I hung up and dropped my phone, the shock hitting me like a freight train.

Elijah was alive? No. He couldn't be. It was impossible! But he _was_ an Original... Maybe normal wooden stakes didn't kill them? So what could? Maybe it was better if I didn't find out...

I shoved a hand through my hair in frustration as a flood of emotions washed over me. Surprise, anger, confusion, fear, joy... Wait a minute? Why was I happy? I flopped back onto my bed and processed which emotions belonged where.

Surprise definitely belonged to Stefan stuck in the tomb – I didn't see that coming, and I'd have to abuse Jeremy for his idiocy later. Anger over Elena openly volunteering to be the sacrifice. She knows everyone cares more for her than me, so she should know that they'd be more upset over her death. The confusion and fear were definitely part of the Original's return to the land of the living. So the joy... Well, that much was obvious now.

I was officially happy that Elijah was alive. I'd been so distressed about the thought of him dead, how couldn't I be glad that he wasn't?

* * *

I lined all of my crystals up on my windowsill – clear quartz, black obsidian, lapis lazuli, prehnite, amethyst, moss agate, white howlite, and aventurine – so they could cleanse under the full moon. Bonnie and my sister were discussing moonstone stuff in another room, and I didn't want to get involved.

Elena thought I was silly to still love my crystals and 'magical' items after we found out Bonnie was a real witch with real powers, but I was stubborn and still believed that they too had metaphysical properties. I liked to think that every item had its own individual energy and that some of these items, like the crow skull I had mounted on my wall, had energy in the mystical category.

I _did_ live in a town named Mystic Falls.

That was why people thought I was weird. Elena was the 'normal' one, and therefore the preferred twin. But that was okay, because I wasn't going to pretend for anyone.

But tonight wasn't just about cleansing crystals and performing spells that wouldn't work because I wasn't magic. It was Tyler's first werewolf change, and I was scared for him. I didn't know any of the details, but I couldn't imagine it would be an easy transition from human to wolf.

I sighed when I heard Jeremy join the moonstone conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping, but they weren't exactly being quiet either. My room _was_ right next to Elena's anyway. When I heard Bonnie say she needed a coffee, I decided to head down and make one with her.

"Hey, Bon!" I called, grabbing a mug for myself when I reached the kitchen. "I just wanna say that I actually agree with Elena on this. One of us dying in the sacrifice is better than all of us dying from revenge. Despelling the moonstone really isn't a good idea."

Bonnie sighed as she passed me the coffee pot. "I'm sorry Cell, but I can't risk either of you dying. And Elena is so set on being a martyr too... I couldn't handle it if she died. If _you_ died. I'm sorry."

"Now you know how we feel..." I absently stirred three sugars into my coffee, masking the bitter taste. She didn't know how to answer me after that.

We walked with our mugs back to the stairs, when we saw Elena rushing down them.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena stopped and flicked her hair. "Um... to see Stefan."

I rolled my eyes. Katherine and I were the only doppelgangers able to lie and get away with it. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." She looked at me angrily.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? I can tell by your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena copied Bonnie's expression. Was she really trying to play the innocent act with us?

I saw Jeremy start coming down the stairs. "She took the moonstone." He sang out to us.

"How did you-?"

"We tested you." Bonnie was unimpressed, and even a little disappointed. "You failed."

I giggled to myself and ignored the glare I received from my twin. She sighed, though it came out more like a huff. She looked defeated, and a little more than upset.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." Elena paused and looked at me pleadingly. I understood exactly how she felt, and nodded to show that for once, I was on her side with this situation. "Celina and I can't let that happen."

Bonnie stepped aside, but I decided not to follow Elena. Good thing too, because when she opened the front door, she couldn't go any further. I turned to Bonnie with wide eyes. She had done the tomb spell on our house? I hoped it was just for Elena, and didn't apply to me as well. I wasn't the one who just stole the moonstone.

Elena turned around in shock. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie turned to me. "The spell doesn't apply to you. But if you do one thing that shows you also have a death wish, then I can easily include you in it."

I nodded in understanding, glad I was more restrained than my drama queen sister. Elena huffed a few more times, futilely trying to see if she could break through the invisible wall. Sometimes I seriously questioned how many braincells she had.

I had no plans, so I retreated to my room and got dressed for my day of nothing. I didn't exactly have any slouch clothes, so I just put on some black velvet tights and a long-sleeved Iggy Pop shirt.

I piled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a random book to read. I was a few chapters in when I heard Damon arrive, apparently on babysit Elena duty. I was just about to go down and ask if he wanted to drink with me, because that's always what we did when he was over indefinitely. But just as I stood up, I heard him leave again.

Well, that was quick. I guess he had more important plans, which probably had to do with either the full moon, or the moonstone. Maybe even to do with Stefan stuck in the tomb with Katherine. I rolled my eyes and continued reading, wondering how many more interruptions I was going to receive.

None, apparently.

* * *

It wasn't until night had fallen that Elena came knocking on my door. My book was long finished and I hadn't eaten at all, so I happily agreed to go find dinner with her. The keyword is 'find', because neither of us could cook for shit. She made her food taste like dead things, while mine just burnt.

You know that Simpsons episode where Homer makes cereal and it bursts into flames? Yeah, that's me cooking.

We trotted downstairs and turned the corner to see Aunt Jenna searching through boxes in the cupboard beneath the stairs. No room for Harry Potter to live in that mess of boxes and other random shit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked nosily. I didn't blame her, because I was curious too.

"Oh, perfect timing." Jenna smiled up at us and gave her a box.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

Our aunt continued flicking through the papers in another box. "Your mum's files from the historical society. I got roped in to helping Mrs Lockwood." She paused and stood, then made her voice overly cheerful as she closed the cupboard door. "And by roped, I mean I'm very excited to participate."

When the door was fully closed, it revealed Elijah. He was standing there smiling at us. I was startled at seeing him so soon, but kept my emotions in check, smiling back at him with ease. Elena gasped and almost dropped the box she held.

"Hey. I'm Elijah." He said casually, playing the part of a stranger to us in front of Aunt Jenna.

Elena looked terrified, so I hit her arm in warning. I went over and held out my hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed the back of it. Heat spread through my hand and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm Celina," I told him casually, not taking my hand out of his and instead waiting to see how long it took for him to let go. "And the mute over there is Elena. Please excuse her rudeness, she's just _very_ nervous around strangers."

Jenna glanced between us confused, but shrugged it off and took the box from Elena's arms. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." She explained.

"It's a pleasure." He told us, smirking at my twin's discomfort when Jenna wasn't looking. He let go of my hand and shook Elena's, though I could see how reluctant she was to touch him. Now it was my turn to smirk. No hand kisses for her.

Jenna called out from down the hall. "You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff." She noticed how uncomfortable Elena seemed and walked over. "Or Celina and I could help you load it into your car." She stood next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested instead.

"Heh. Also a good plan."

My aunt and the Original began for the front door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me in, Jenna." He turned and faced us again. "Oh, Celina and Elena... I hope to see you both again sometime soon." I rolled my eyes and smirked. He _needed_ us, so of course he'd say something like that. Elena just looked confused as Elijah turned back to the door. "Thanks for your help, Jenna."

"Anytime."

I had already began my way back to my room, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. Elena came running up frantically, so I followed close behind as she began knocking relentlessly on Jeremy's bedroom door. I stood back and crossed my arms when Elijah appeared.

Elena looked terrified beyond words, and Elijah silently warned her not to expose him to Jeremy. I stifled a giggle at the exchange, and got a strange glance from the Original.

From behind Elena's back I pointed to my bedroom door and mouthed 'We need to talk'. He nodded in understanding, so I slipped inside and waited.

I heard Elena tell Jeremy that Jenna needed help with the boxes, and was glad when he believed the lie. Elijah told Elena he needed to talk to her, and I wondered why he wouldn't include me when they walked into her room, but not mine. I was glad though, because I would be able to hear everything anyway, and my sister couldn't know what I had to say.

I listened in as Elijah explain that his goal wasn't to break the curse. He wanted to use us to draw Klaus out so he could kill him, but he didn't want either of us to go and get ourselves killed in the meantime. He wanted us to stay put and stay safe. So he made a deal with Elena that as long as she just continued on with her life, he'd make sure no harm came to her family or loved ones.

Elena agreed, as long as he did one thing for her – get Stefan out of the tomb. Elijah accepted the deal and pretended to leave the house, but I soon found him in my bedroom, looking around with interest, before stopping his gaze on my shirt. My room, and overall style, was definitely different to Elena's, that was for sure.

He glanced quizzically at the mini-fridge next to one of my bookcases, pulling a bottle of blood out of it. He probably thought I had some psychotic blood fetish.

"When Caroline turned, I put that in there for when she came over." I explained, grinning. A Johnny Cash CD played in the background to cover our conversation, and it would also keep everyone else out, seeing as the rest of my family hated this kind of music. "Go ahead and help yourself."

Elijah put the bottle back. "I assumed you listened in on my talk with Elena?" After I nodded, he continued. "I intend on keeping you safe too, of course. Do you agree to the terms of the deal I made with her?"

"Nope." I replied, mimicking his casual lean against my wall.

He looked taken aback, and a little angry. "No?"

I laughed. "There's no need to make a deal with me. The others can't know this, but I've been on your side since Rose and Trevor kidnapped me, minus the time you were dead."

"And why is that?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Don't question my motives, especially when they're in your favor." I went and stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "If I decide to tell you, than I will. But just know, I don't need protecting. I can be inquisitive about certain aspects of the supernatural, but as far as doppelganger business goes, I tend to keep my nose out of it."

"You can't escape being a doppelganger, Celina." He said, looking down at me almost sadly.

I threw my hands up in annoyance. "I get that. But all this shit with the moonstone and Klaus is just so frustrating. If the sacrifice happens, then so be it. One of us will die, but the rest of the world will continue on as usual."

I turned and walked back to my bed, flopping down. I looked over to see Elijah studying me carefully, glancing to my shirt again before looking me straight in the eyes.

"You're quite similar to your sister; you both have the Petrova fire." He observed, and it made me frown. "But you're different too. You're far more independent, and I can see how this situation effects you negatively..."

Elijah was right, and it unnerved me. I continued my level stare, trying to unnerve him right back. I didn't think it would work, but I got points for trying. The Original smiled and nodded once, signaling that he was done. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and when I opened them, he was gone.

But Elijah was wrong as well. I might've been far too independent for most people's liking, but I craved to have someone I could lean on. Someone who would always be there to support me no matter what. Someone I could finally love.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't as long as the first, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**There was a little more insight into Celina's personality, and I hope you liked the way she acted around Elijah ;)**

**Please let me know what you think, whether good or bad, all input is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Replies are at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

At school the next day everyone was helping set up and prepare for the Booster Club Barbecue. I loved any excuse for an event, and was helping spread cliché red and white checker cloths over the tables, placing the occasional stack of paper plates here and there.

I saw Caroline and Tyler talking, thankful that they were both fine. I was clued in about Care helping with Tyler's first change, and knew about the legend stating that one bite from a wolf would kill a vampire. But they were both alive, and that's all that mattered.

I went back to helping set up, chatting with the cheerleader Dana as I did.

Later that evening the barbeque was in full swing, with the school band playing upbeat music and people chatting excitedly amongst each other. I was in all white – white 'Baby Cake' dress by For Love and Lemons (of course), white stockings, white boots, and a white knit cardigan. I had my trademark dark eye makeup, and with frosty pink lipstick, I was truly a sight to behold.

I enjoyed the free atmosphere that hung heavy in the air, but it all turned sour when I spotted a few cops inspecting something near the dumpsters. I noticed Damon talking to Sheriff Forbes, which usually meant vampire business.

Ugh, what now?

I saw Damon leave the Sheriff's side and make his way to Elena, who leaned against a car and was talking on her phone. I trotted over to them.

"My brother's not exactly my priority right now." I heard Damon say. He reached into his pocket and handed my twin a stake. "Here, take this."

"What the hell has happened now?" I asked, frowning at the exchange.

Elena looked upset. "Rose was bitten by a werewolf last night, and the venom is making her hallucinate. She attacked me at the boarding house, then came here and killed a maintenance man."

Rose was bitten? But it couldn't have been Tyler, because he was with Care the whole night. "So there's another wolf in town."

"Yeah, _Jules. _She's here looking for Mason, and I may have pissed her off." Damon shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Can't he go _one_ day without aggravating someone supernatural and powerful? He grabbed Elena's arm in one hand and mine in another, dragging us with him to who knows where. "Come on. Let's go."

The nervousness rolling off the two of them was rubbing off on me, and in turn it made me cranky. Great, an insane vampire who once kidnapped me is on the loose and out for blood. Fun times. We continued down the parking lot and saw Rose attacking a blonde girl. There was already a body lying on the hood of the car next to them, the front windscreen smashed into a web of glittery cracks.

Damon rushed over. "Rose, stop!" She immediately dropped the girl and tackled him instead, but when they landed on the road, Damon was on top. "Rose. Rose. It's me. It's Damon." She struggled beneath him. "It's Damon. It's Damon."

I was close enough to see the veins under her eyes disappear and her fangs recede back into their normal size. As Rose came back to her senses, she looked so utterly confused and scared.

"Did I do this?" She asked, distressed and on the verge of hysteria. Elena and I looked on worriedly. Rose began to sob. "Oh, my God. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"I know. I know. I know." Damon reassured her.

She looked over to Elena. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Come on, let's get you home."

Damon helped her up but she sobbed even harder. "No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long." She fell back down to the road pathetically. "Oh, make it stop. Please, make it stop. I hate it. Make it stop."

For the first time, I began to feel an emotion for the vampire girl other than hate: pity. I knew she was going to die, and I could only wish it were soon. For both her sake, and everyone else's.

"Come on." Damon picked Rose up this time, carrying her bridal-style passed us.

I didn't want to deal with vampires for the rest of the night, so I drove home instead, knowing I wouldn't run into any if I stayed in my room.

But when I got home, there was a surprise waiting for me. Stefan was there, which annoyed me, but also John. I gave a happy squeal and practically leaped into my dad's arms for a giant hug.

"Well hello to you too, Cell-Belle." He ruffled my hair and I pushed him away playfully. I never did know why Elena hated John so much. Even when he was being a dick, I had always gotten along with him far more than I had with my adoptive parents, which finally made sense when I found out he was my biological father.

John placed an arm over my shoulders protectively as Stefan watched us in confusion. He knew I loved John, and didn't understand it. I just scowled at him and faced my father. "So to what do I owe the pleasure, dad?"

"You should ask him," John stated, looking towards Stefan. But he was grinning from ear to ear, and I knew he loved it when I called him dad. I turned to the vampire and gave him a questioning glance.

"I called Isobel," I shrugged and waited for him to continue. Isobel was a bitch, but she was my real mom, _and_ her emotions were off. I had no right to judge him for calling her. "But instead I got _him_."

I pulled a face at Stefan and gave John another hug. "Still wearing your crystals and amulets I see."

"Well of course, all this town's bullshit isn't going to change me." Grinning, I slapped his hand away from the chunky rose quartz crystal that hung around my neck, next to the Tree of Life and pentacle pendants. "Well, I've had enough vampires for one night. I'm gonna go up to get changed and read a book about innocent faeries or something. Oh, and have fun with Elena."

Both Stefan and John grimaced at the thought of breaking the news to her, so I giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

The next morning as I finished getting dressed for the day, I heard Elena and John arguing, so I joined them in the kitchen to make myself a coffee. "Be nice to dad, dear twin. If he's here, then it's to help. Probably." I smirked as she glared intensely at me and gave John a quick morning hug.

Before she could reply, Jenna came rushing in. "Oh, God, I'm late."

"That's what you get for hitting snooze." Alaric came strolling in after her. They looked in shock when they noticed my father standing with Elena and I.

Stifling a giggle, I sipped at my coffee instead.

"What the hell?" Jenna asked with uncertainty.

John smiled pleasantly. "Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric."

Aunt Jenna was still wide-eyed. "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

I shrugged. "I think it's a pleasant surprise. We need somebody fun around here." Everyone stared at me in shock, so I just smirked and shrugged again, going back to my coffee.

"Well, I got in late last night." John explained, and pet my arm. "Celina let me in."

Ric looked like he was feeling increasingly awkward. "You know, I'm, uh, probably just gonna take off." He looked to each of us nervously then left.

Jenna gave John a weird look. "I'm still confused here."

"I decided to come back and stay a while."

"Not here you're not." She was stubborn.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John's tone went low, serious.

And now Jenna was more than pissed off. "Actually, I can. As legal guardian."

"Yeah, about that." Oh, shit. I guess she was going to find out the truth about John eventually. "Um," he turned to Elena and I. "Want me to explain the situation... or would one of you like to do the honors?"

"Okay." My aunt crossed her arms defiantly. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Jenna," Elena began, pushing a hand through her hair like I did in frustration. "We should have told you earlier but..."

"John is our biological father." I finished for her, smiling lightly.

"There." John said, not unkindly. "Now you know." He walked off, and I felt really bad for Jenna.

She scoffed. "What?"

Elena was silent, so I spoke for her. "I'm sorry, aunt Jenna, we just didn't know how to tell you." She bit her lip and nodded, clearly upset. "Look, can I join in with whatever you're late for, and make it up to you? You can use me as a late excuse."

"No, I'd rather be away from family for the day." She sighed. "Sorry Celina, but there is way too much drama and I'd like to keep my mind off it."

"That's okay," I said, finishing my coffee. "Try to have some fun!"

Aunt Jenna nodded and smiled weakly as she left. I didn't feel like talking to Elena, knowing she'd just rant on and on about how horrible a person John is. I knew he could be a giant dickhead, but he meant well. And though he might not show it sometimes, I knew he loved us unconditionally.

I rinsed my mug in the sink and headed back upstairs. I didn't want to stay inside today, so I grabbed a book and a coat, then headed out for some solitude by the falls. It was my favorite place to go when I truly wanted an escape without being interrupted.

It was late when I finally returned home, and I saw Elena talking with John in the kitchen. I decided to join them and hopefully prevent an argument.

Elena was pouring herself a glass of water from a jug. "I don't want you here and I can't make that any more clear."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." John replied, and I felt a pang in my heart at the hurt in his words. Why couldn't my twin ever see how much he cared for us?

"Yeah, I know." Elena said curtly. "You're here to protect me and Cell. Got it, get in line."

I made myself known then, strolling into the room with a glower. "Stop being a bitch to our dad."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "He is _not_ our dad."

I glared at her from where I stood, not wanting to create more tension by replying. John still looked at Elena earnestly.

"I thought you might want this." He said, walking over to my twin. She sighed as he pulled out a silver charm bracelet. "It was your mother's."

"Isobel?" Elena asked bitterly.

"No. Your mother, Miranda." John stated simply, and I realized what he was trying to do. "I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things your dad left me. Here. It's yours now. Miranda and Grayson were more your parents than they were Celina's. And I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things. But when you lost your parents, I lost my brother. My family. I lost my way. I'm never going to make things right with you, I know that... But I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and Celina, and to protect this family."

Elena and I were both crying a little, but for totally different reasons. John sighed, and left the room. I hesitated for a moment before turning to follow him.

"Dad!" I called out. John turned and looked at me uncertainly. I wiped a tear away and walked towards him slowly. "I'm not like Elena. I have always loved you, before and after Miranda and Grayson's death. You were always like a father to us, but I think I'm the only one who noticed that. Everyone is against you right now, but please just know that I'm always here for you. You may not have raised me, but you're my father, and I'm your daughter. I love you."

John enveloped me in a tight hug, and I squeezed him just as hard back. What I told him wasn't a lie, and I hoped Elena had been listening. She was always so stubborn about protecting her family and loved ones, but she couldn't care less about what happened to John, our own flesh and blood.

She needed to know that if I – the girl who purposely never had a boyfriend because I thought no guys were good enough – could love and accept John, then maybe she could too.

* * *

Jenna felt bad for not accepting my offer to spend time with her, so she insisted that I go to the tea party Mayor Lockwood was holding at her house. I was a little disinclined to go, until she explained that it was all for Elijah. I'd heard he was in town posing as an author interested in Mystic Fall's history.

So I agreed to go, happy that I'd have yet another excuse to dress up cute. My bonding moment with John last night had left me in high spirits, and the fact that Elijah was gorgeous just added to my good mood.

I wore the 'Dolly' knit dress by For Love and Lemons, a white felt trench coat, and finished with the Jeffrey Campbell 'Celebrity' platform heels that were the same shade of pale orange as the dress. I toned down on my eye makeup just for the day, and wore a peach-coloured lipstick. I'd stopped taking vervain, and instead carried some in a vintage gold ring that had a secret compartment for poison. In my case, this poison was for vampires.

Jenna had commented on how good I looked, and it added to my ever growing joy. No Elena for the day meant that everything would be hopefully drama-free. I wasn't handling her presence well lately, and I could feel us drifting apart more and more. In truth, it'd been that way since our adoptive parents' death, so I didn't dwell on it too much.

Once we got to the Lockwood mansion, my aunt and I immediately began our mingling. I wanted to speak with Elijah about his plans, but he was conversing with the mayor and I didn't want to interrupt.

Jenna spotted someone and she grimaced, before plastering on a fake smile. I followed her gaze to see Damon, and walked over to him with her.

"Damon?" She asked, not nicely either. "What are you doing here?"

A girl I recognized as a news reporter and Jenna's friend, Andie Starr, appeared at that moment and gave Damon a goofy smile. "Hi. You came"

"Hi." Damon smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her. Elena told me about Rose's death, and _damn_ did he move on quick. I had thought he was getting over his manwhore status, but apparently not.

I glanced at Jenna and giggled at how taken aback she was.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon smirked.

"Heh." My aunt replied, her signature 'what the hell' response if I was correct. She looked concerned as Andie sighed happily, then grinned broadly at me.

"Celina, hey!" She gushed, pulling me in for a quick hug. I'd met her a couple of times before because of Jenna, but it was still weird. "You are _so_ lucky you can pull of the color orange, not many people can. But I've always loved your style. Have you ever thought of making a fashion blog?"

"Uh, not really." I shrugged, and smiled back. Compliments for me were few and far between, so I didn't know how to react to them. "But, thank you, I guess."

Andie giggled at how taken aback I was. "But I need to know, how do you afford all these clothes? Every time I see you in town, you're wearing something new."

"Oh, I had a summer job at Mainline Coffee," I smiled politely, feeling a little wary as Damon slowly backed away from our conversation. "I needed a distraction from my parents' deaths, and a job was perfect. I saved most of my paycheques and still have a fair amount left."

"The money you've earned and saved yourself always feels better to spend, don't you agree?" Jenna added, proud of me for not blowing my pay straight away like most teens would.

"Definitely," Andie said at the same time I said, "For sure." We all giggled like the girls we are.

I was a little distressed as Damon approached Mayor Lockwood and Elijah. The Original noticed me looking and raked his gaze down my body slowly, before turning to greet the older Salvatore. Did he just check me out?

Jenna glanced at me with wide eyes, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into another room. "Did he just check you out?" She demanded.

"Who?" I asked innocently, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, you _know_ who!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You were staring right at Elijah as he totally checked you out!"

I held out my hands in mock surrender. "Well, can you blame him? He must've liked what he saw. And I gotta say, he isn't so bad on the eyes either."

Jenna smacked my hand lightly. "Oh, my God, Celina. Don't you think he's a little old?"

"Yeah, he's like ten years older than me. But it's all good, I like older men." I laughed when my aunt's jaw dropped. If only she knew how old he really was. If only _I_ knew how old he really was. "Don't worry Jenna, I'm joking. Now close your mouth before a bug flies in."

I winked at her and strutted away, going to find myself a cup of herbal tea and someone interesting to talk to. I saw Damon and Elijah discreetly enter a room, but decided to let them have their privacy. Turning, I saw John arrive and headed over to greet him just as he stood next to Alaric.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" He asked Ric, quickly hugging my side as a hello.

"That's what I wanna know..." I said, watching the door the two vampires just entered.

Ric looked exasperated. "How would I know?"

"Because you're his little helper." I gave the two men a warning look.

"If you say so, John."

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities?" John asked.

"Ugh," I pulled a face and left before things got ugly. Against my better judgment, I slipped into the room with Damon and Elijah.

The Salvatore frowned and hit me with his cold gaze. I smiled politely and turned to Elijah, motioning for them to continue.

"I see Celina isn't afraid to make an appearance," the Original said, smiling back at me. "But where is Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan," Damon said, like it were obvious. "They're laying low. You know, bit of a werewolf problem."

Elijah looked cheerful as he ran his fingers along a desk. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"I'm sure, since it was your witch that saved the day."

"Warlock." I corrected him, remembering what Bonnie had told me male witches liked to be called.

"You are welcome." Elijah smiled tightly.

"Which adds to my confusion..." Damon continued, his jeering tone obviously trying to get a rise out of the older vampire. "Of why exactly you're here."

It worked. "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." He smiled tightly again.

"I noticed you only mentioned keeping Elena safe, but why not Snowy over there, too?" Damon grinned.

I sneered at him. "Because I don't need protecting and Elijah knows that. I'm not my sister, running off on a suicide mission every day."

Elijah turned to leave and I stood up straight, about to follow him out. But Damon, being the nuisance he was, flitted to stand in front of the Original.

"Not good enough." He stated with a cold smile.

Elijah narrowed his eyes before grabbing Damon's neck and shoving him against a wall. Damon grunted and grabbed at Elijah's throat as well, but the older vampire didn't even flinch, and instead removed the hand with ease.

"You young vampires, you're so arrogant." He said darkly, and I couldn't help but agree. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

Damon stared him down. "You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

"Silence." The command was softly spoken, a far cry from how someone else would demand it. Elijah grabbed a pencil from the desk next to him and stabbed it in Damon's neck. I flinched as he cried out in pain, but Damon deserved it for being such an ass. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect."

Said Original wiped the blood off his hands with a handkerchief he'd pulled from his jacket. He handed it to Damon to wipe away the blood at his neck.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead." I narrowed my eyes at Elijah's words. Yeah, Damon was a douche, but he didn't deserve to die. "So you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."

He turned to me and nodded to the door, letting me know he wanted to talk. I followed him out while Damon continued groaning on the floor and wiping his blood away. I refilled my cup of tea, then continued on with him to the garden outside.

Elijah and I stopped when we were out of earshot from the nearest people.

"So, you're a fan of Iggy Pop?" I asked to break the silence.

He seemed baffled by my random question. "Yes, I am. But why do you ask?"

"I saw you staring at either my shirt or my breasts the other night, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt." I laughed. "Though I have to say, I picked you as more of a classical or jazz kind of guy."

He grinned at me. "Well, I'm not too fond of modern music, though I have found some musicians in the past sixty or so years that interested me. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, go on then."

"I'm still confused as to why you're on my side, unlike the others who rightfully don't trust me." I frowned at his choice of words, but said nothing. "I know you said you'd tell me your reasons when you felt like it, so I thought I would tell you something important in the mean time. To build trust between us."

He hesitated.

"Even if it's bad, just spit it out." I urged him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, dropping it when he smiled.

"You know I want to kill Klaus. But it'll be hard, so I'll have to catch him at his weakest... which will be after he completes the ritual."

I nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I figured the ritual would happen anyway. That's why I plan to sacrifice myself when the time comes." He looked like he was about to say something, so I held up a finger to stop him. "I'm not like Elena, letting the world know I want to die for my loved ones. I'm doing it a bit more tactfully. So while everyone tries to hide Elena from Klaus, I'll be giving myself over to him. I'm the one who _should_ be sacrificed."

Elijah was silent for a few moments. "That's very honorable of you." He said at last. "But why do you believe you should die instead of your sister?"

"Because I'm the weird twin, while Elena has always been popular." I shrugged. "I know I'll be missed when I die, but Elena has always been loved more, and therefore will be missed more. If they _had_ to let one of us die, the obvious choice would be me."

The Original smiled sadly, and I wondered why. "If that's what you believe, then I won't tell the others to stop you."

"Thank you, Elijah." I was grateful that he'd keep my secret, and felt the need to share more with him. "Look, the reason why I'm on your side is because I'd be an idiot not to. You're an Original, and obviously know what you're doing. I'll die in the end, but it's for a good cause. From what I've heard, Klaus is plain evil. You killing him would do the world a favor. I'd gladly die for that."

"There's definitely more to you than meets the eye..." Elijah whispered, studying me intently. "You're a very noble woman, Celina. There needs to be more like you in this world."

I grinned and rolled my eyes, not knowing how I should react to such a deep and personal compliment. Without realizing it, I had thrown my arms around Elijah's neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He was tense for a moment, before his arms wrapped around my torso and hugged me back. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

"Thank you again." I whispered as I pulled away, suddenly feeling sheepish. "And sorry about that, if it caught you off guard. It was kinda like a reflex reaction."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Elijah waved it off with a smile. "I don't get embraced by beautiful girls often. It was a refreshing change."

I giggled nervously like a stupid schoolgirl. Too many compliments for one day. "Well, Aunt Jenna is probably wondering where I am. I guess I'll see you later."

"I'm sure you will."

I waved goodbye to Elijah and hurried away, only now letting my cheeks burn. What had come over me? Ugh, I was such an idiot. I can't even control myself. Thankfully, Jenna caught sight of me.

"Hey, there you are. I'm gonna head off now, so are you ready to go?" I nodded and she looked at me closer. "Are you okay? You look a bit flustered."

"I'm fine, just too much tea." I grabbed Jenna's arm and dragged her to the front door. "I just want to get home and relax with a movie."

Jenna nodded and drove us home, babbling on about all the new gossip she'd heard in the short hour we were there. I listened absently, my mind elsewhere.

It wasn't dreaming. Elijah actually said I was beautiful.

* * *

**Chapter 3 has come and gone!**

**Lots of bonding in this chapter as well. I hope you like how I made her relationship with John, and how she reacts to everyone else when he's around. They're so protective of each other.**

**I also hope you enjoyed her interaction and little moment with Elijah too. I pray it didn't seem out of character for him, but I did enjoy writing it. And don't worry, there will be more Elijah and Celina bonding to come! But for the record, this fic won't just jump into a relationship straight away. They'll recognize their feelings for each other early on, but it'll be a while before they're actually together, and a while before they love each other.**

**That being said, does anyone have a good ship name for them? I came up with Celijah, but I'm not sure if I like it. But if any of you lovelies have an idea, throw them at me!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: **_I'm really glad you think so! Thank you so much :)_

**emmabou:**_ And I love you for loving it! Thank you :)_

**ChristinaAguileraFan:** _I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking your time to review!_

**nluvwithemmettcullen: **_I'm so overjoyed that you do. Celina's personality is a mix of mine and my friend's, but kinda intensified, and I was a little worried that people wouldn't like how weird she is. But she doesn't particularly _act_ weird, so I guess that helps balance her out. And thank you! I have so many ideas for this story and I hope you'll like them as well._

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, and also to those who've followed and favourite. You all mean the world to me!**

**The next chapter shall be out very soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovelies, I really hope you're enjoying the story so far :) This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

Elena was still at the lake house, which I was glad for, but her absence did make me bored. So when Jenna told me she was showing Elijah around the old property lines of Mystic Falls, I knew I had to go with her.

"Come on, Aunt Jenna," I whined after she straight up said no. "I'm bored out of my mind, _and_ just happen to know more about the history of Mystic Falls than you do. You may have been too busy dating in high school, but I actually listen in class."

She raised an eyebrow. "You only want to go because Elijah totally checked you out at the Lockwood mansion."

Yes. "No!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Don't lie to me Cell! You think he's cute."

"Okay, yes, he's a very attractive man." She nodded in victory and I quickly raised a hand to make her listen some more. "_But_, you also know that I legitimately love history, so this will be good for both of us... Plus, you'll be there, so it's not like anything suss will happen."

Jenna pouted at me for a moment, before relenting. "Okay, you can come." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "But I am not leaving you alone with him for a single moment!"

I grinned triumphantly at my aunt. "You have nothing to worry about."

After being told to wear warm clothes that were suitable for walking in the woods – "If you wear a mini-skirt or dress I'll kill you" – I threw on a pair of black jeans with a belt, gray woolen jumper, heavy black coat, and finished with a pair of Doc Martins. My hair was in a high ponytail, and I wore only mascara around my eyes today, no other makeup. I felt bare, but I didn't want to be that girl who dressed up fancy just for a day in the wilderness.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly the wilderness. The land was actually pretty open, mostly full of early-spring green grass and lots of bare twigs from the leafless shrubs and bushes.

For once I was glad I never got nervous around attractive people, because walking with Elijah felt so natural, no matter how gorgeously intimidating he was in his dark suit. Having Aunt Jenna there helped, and I truly felt at ease.

Jenna point to a little further in the distance. "The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence."

"Ah, the Fells." Elijah acknowledged, recognizing the name. "One of the 'founding families'."

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked, a little confused.

Before he could answer, I quickly butted in. "Mystic Falls was actually going to be called 'Fell's Church'." I informed them. "The Fells were considered the highest standing family, but the Lockwoods challenged them. In the end, the town was named Mystic Falls."

"Very interesting, I'll have to add that to my notes." Elijah smiled sincerely at me as we walked towards an old and rundown cottage. "But my research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. There was a migration of townsfolk from the Northeast. Um, it was Salem, to be precise."

Damn, I really should have brought a notebook. Elijah obviously wasn't a historian or author, but he was old enough to know the wrong facts from the right when it came to history.

"Massachusetts?" Jenna asked curiously, holding her hands out in disbelief. "As in the witch trials?"

Elijah nodded and grinned. "Which means the ever-lauded founding families... didn't actually found anything."

The way he said that made me giggle, which led to me receiving an exasperated glance from my aunt, and an amused one from the Original.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860." Jenna teased.

"Oh, let the men have their glory!" I said, maybe a little too sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Men are very territorial."

Elijah stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, they are."

I followed his line of sight and saw Alaric approaching us with a smug smile, trying to be casual and overacting entirely. He probably thought Jenna was going to be alone with Elijah today. But then again, he also didn't like the vampire, so my presence didn't help.

"Uh..." Jenna smiled and put a hand on Elijah's arm politely. "Elijah, this is my _friend_, Alaric Saltzman."

"_Boy_friend..." I amended under my breath with a cough.

Ric stopped a few feet away. "I got your, uh, message about walking through the property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know, being a history buff and all." He smiled at me. "Didn't expect to see you here Celina, though you _are_ one of my best students."

"What can I say? I am quite the pleasant surprise." I smiled innocently.

Jenna looked upset at Ric's arrival, and with her calling him her friend only, I wondered if there was something going on between them. I promised myself I'd find out later.

"Where to next?" Ric asked cheerfully, trying to remove the awkwardness.

Elijah spoke up. "I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners." He glanced to Jenna and I. "Some say descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"I only brought the surveys." Jenna suddenly looked relieved. "I've got that list in my car. Just give me a sec."

She walked off, leaving the two men to stare each other down. I leaned back against a nearby tree with a cheeky grin on my face. She was right, men _are_ territorial. And despite whatever was going on between Ric and my aunt, he was still protective of her.

"Alaric Saltzman." Elijah said. I know they hadn't met, but he'd obviously heard of my history teacher and vampire hunter. "You're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

Alaric looked to me quizzically. "Not your list too?"

"The list would be the same, if not shorter." I rolled my eyes. "So Elena's list it is."

He nodded and faced Elijah again. "Yeah, I'm on the list. So is Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous, I rarely pursue younger women."

I laughed at the double-meaning behind Elijah's words. "Must be hard getting a date then. I doubt there are many women as old as you, grandpa." Did I see his lips twitch with amusement?

Alaric looked like he didn't believe a word Elijah had said.

"It's a joke, Ric." The Original smirked. "Lighten up."

"You're funny." Ric said in all seriousness, and Elijah just patted his arm before walking away. He turned to me and held up his hands, silently asking why I wasn't taking his side with this.

"What? He made me laugh." I got up from the tree and followed Elijah, leaving Mr Cranky behind. He didn't follow.

Elijah and I met up with Jenna at her car, as she was still looking for the list she needed. She finally found it and we continued on with our history tour. When she asked where Ric was, I made up some excuse that Damon called and wanted to hang out with him, probably drinking.

I mentally applauded myself for the excuse too, because after the tour Elijah insisted on visiting the Mystic Grill, and Ric just so happened to be there with Damon and Andie. We were still chatting happily amongst each other when we arrived, and even though I couldn't see Ric's face, I had a feeling our cheerfulness annoyed him.

"Hi." Damon greeted us as we neared his booth.

Jenna caught sight of him. "Hey, guys." She sped up and Ric squirmed in his seat.

"I hear you three had, uh, quite a meeting of historical minds." Damon said, and I could sense there was another meaning underneath his words, but wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Yeah." Jenna agreed. "I guess you could say that."

I leaned against the side of the booth next to Jenna and crossed my arms. "Except Jenna isn't exactly what I'd call a 'historical mind'."

Alaric looked far more awkward than usual. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade."

Mm-hm, and I've got wings to grow so I can fly away.

"You know what? We should continue this." Andie said as Ric stood up. "Let's have a dinner party."

Damon looked at her excited face. "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host."

Something was going on that I wasn't aware of. I narrowed my eyes at Andie, and by the way she was acting, I could only assume she was being compelled. I frowned at Damon as he continued.

"Say tonight, maybe?"

Andie grinned. "It's good for me. Jenna?"

Alaric spoke before she could. "No, I don't know if tonight works-"

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna cut him off with a glare and smirked. "But Celina gets to go as well."

"Of course, we need more girls." Andie clapped her hands together excitedly.

I shrugged and we all turned to Elijah. "It would be a pleasure."

"Great." Damon did one of his strange eye things that I hated, and it just backed up my theory that he was up to something.

* * *

I left for the boarding house with Jenna early, because Andie asked if we could help set up. With nothing better to do, we agreed.

Jenna was wearing a nice purple tank top and jeans, so I grasped that this dinner wasn't something to dress up fancy for. I wore a simple navy dress, with a black cardigan and black brogues. I let my hair out and didn't bother adding to the minimal makeup I already had on.

We were setting out plates on the table when Andie came in sighing, placing a couple of wineglasses down. "So, what's going on with you and Alaric?" Jenna looked at Andie surprised. "I feel like there's some tension."

I turned to Jenna expectantly. I should have asked that like the good niece I was, but my mind had been distracted by the prospect of dining with Elijah. I'd wanted to spend more time around him, and I had. It wasn't even to discuss doppelganger-related plans anymore, but just so I could be in his presence. I truly felt like a fourteen-year-old with a schoolgirl-crush.

"I don't know." My aunt admitted, but she sounded like she was trying to avoid the subject, and failing. "I really like him."

"Mm-hm."

She looked up and let out a nervous giggle. "It's more than like. And I want it to work... but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

John was definitely getting a good old bitch slap next time I saw him. Why did my dad have to be such an asshole?

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't wanna believe." She shook her head. "Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Oh, well, there you go then." Andie was suddenly serious. "Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything."

Oh gods, Andie was Damon's personal diary, and she was compelled to keep it all a secret. Rose's death must have hit him harder than I'd first thought if he needed a compelled human to confide his feelings in.

Jenna looked uneasy again, until Andie changed the subject. "So, Celina, what's with you and Elijah?"

"What do you mean?" I asked absently, suddenly fixated on making sure the plates were all an even distance from the edge of the table. Jenna raised her eyebrows at me.

Andie laughed. "Oh, come on. I saw you two hugging at the tea party. What was that all about?"

Jenna had a hand on her waist and lips pouted. I quickly seized at a good enough excuse.

"Well, John and Ric were arguing, and it made me really upset. John is my dad, and it hurts me to see everyone openly hating him... even if he _is_ a major dickhead." I only half-lied, making it all the more believable. "I went outside for some fresh air, and apparently Elijah had noticed me upset, so he followed me out and asked what was wrong. I explained it all, and he gave me some advice that helped. In thanks, I gave him a hug."

I shrugged and left the two alone, hoping they would think I was upset by the memory or something. I didn't care. I speed-walked to where Damon and Alaric were talking. They stopped when I came in, but I didn't mind. Instead, I grabbed Damon's glass of bourbon and drank the lot of it.

Andie passed me with a sympathetic smile as I left the room. I was nearing the front door when the bell rang, and Jenna opened it to reveal John.

"Who invited him?" She asked crankily.

I walked over quickly and slapped him. "That's for causing trouble." I smirked as John held a hand over his now red cheek, and pulled him into a quick hug.

Damon strolled over cheerily. "John. What a surprise. Leave."

"Jenna told me she was coming to a party for Elijah." He explained, then glanced at me. "And that one of my daughters would be there. I decided I couldn't miss out on the fun and games."

Jenna walked off. "There are not gonna be any games tonight." Damon said, still waiting for John to leave.

I turned and went to find Jenna, not wanting to stay around for another alpha-male standoff. I couldn't find her in the kitchen, so I slowly weaved my way back to the door. Damon was the only one nearby, and when the bell rang again, he flitted over so he could answer it before me.

Elijah stood on the doorstep. "Good evening."

"Thank you for coming." Damon said, all polite and I didn't buy it for a second. "Please, come in."

"Just one moment." Elijah replied, and I stood next to Damon with curiosity. "Can I just say that if you have less-than-honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Damon shook his head. "No, nothing dishonorable. Just, uh, getting to know you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hm." Elijah smiled tightly, and I didn't blame him. Damon was a good liar, but the Original wasn't dumb. "That's good."

"Yeah." Damon stood aside so Elijah could walk in, and I moved over as well.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal... if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house except Celina. Are we clear?"

I smirked at Damon as he said "Crystal."

"Evening, Celina." Elijah kissed my hand in greeting, before he saw my aunt. "Jenna." He greeted her, walking over. "You look incredible."

"Thank you." She replied, and I felt a hot flash of anger.

Wait a minute. Was I _jealous_ that Elijah said my aunt looked incredible? Even though a moment before he admitted he'd kill her if Damon fucked shit up, which I'm sure he was most likely to do. Hopefully, he wouldn't be that stupid. But still, I shouldn't be feeling this way. So why was I?

I mentally shook those thoughts from my head and went to join the others at the dining table. To my great displeasure yet satisfaction, the only seat left was next to Elijah, and he smiled warmly at me as I sat down. I got butterflies in my stomach, which confused me greatly, but I returned the smile anyway.

Luckily for me, there was a bottle of moscato amongst all the bitter wines, so I quickly poured myself a large severing into the crystal wineglass.

"I hate to break it to you," Jenna said to Damon as she poured him a glass of red wine. "But according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said uninterestedly to the Original next to me.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna and Celina earlier," Elijah explained to everyone. "A faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna added conspiratorially.

Andie didn't look convinced. "There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

Damon pointed to his fake girlfriend with pride. "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah continued, unperturbed. "It broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-?"

I stifled a giggle and shook my head. "Only a vampire would be so morbid at dinner..." I whispered low enough for only Elijah and Damon to hear.

Jenna chuckled nervously. "I, uh, wouldn't repeat this to the historical society."

Andie laughed as well while John leaned in seriously. "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." He stated.

Damon shrugged him off and addressed the Original again. "So why do you wanna know the location of these alleged massacres?"

Elijah bit his lip for a moment, and I couldn't help but find it irresistibly sexy. "You know, healthy historian's curiosity, of course." He shrugged and smiled.

Damon smirked. "Of course."

The damn man bit his lip yet again, and I quickly took a big gulp of my fruity wine. Jenna looked at me with raised eyebrows, but I just ignored her and continued eating. I was finishing my fourth glass of wine when the silence was finally broken.

"Would anyone care for some cognac?" Damon asked, and before anyone said anything, I raised my hand. "I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks," Alaric replied. "Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

"Has no one noticed my raised hand yet?" I pouted. If I had to be around scheming Damon any longer, I'd need more alcohol. "Count me in."

Jenna laughed at me. "You've had enough, Cell, and I don't want you getting me in trouble."

I rolled my eyes as we all stood up.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie suggested. By the tone of her voice, it sounded like she'd been compelled to say that.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah grinned at me as he placed his napkin on his empty plate.

Andie smiled. "I like you."

The jealous anger came back and I struggled to push it down.

Elijah brushed his hand against mine as he left the room, and I couldn't help but think he did it on purpose. Vampires didn't just accidentally touch someone, right? Shit, I needed to stop reading so closely into everything he did.

"You're not a gentlemen." I heard Jenna say, and turned to see her hand John a stack of plates. "Make yourself useful. Hmm?"

I let myself giggle and followed Andie into the kitchen. I heard Alaric talk on the phone with someone, and when he hung up he came straight into the kitchen and said we ignored desert. Suspicious, I followed him to where the men were having their drinks.

"Gentlemen," Alaric caught their attention. "We forgot about desert."

I could see that he wanted to be alone with Damon, and though I shouldn't have, I held my hand out. "Elijah."

"Miss Gilbert." He replied cheerfully, taking my hand and spinning me around as we walked back to the dining room. He had a large grin on his face, and I giggled at his strange playfulness. The four large glasses of wine from earlier didn't help.

I giggled far too much.

There was tea waiting for us when we arrived at the room, Damon and Alaric entering soon after.

"Sorry, guys. Desert is taking longer than I thought." Jenna said bashfully, pouring a cup of tea for Andie. "I usually just unwrap food."

Everyone chuckled at her honesty. Elijah, Andie and I sat at the same seats as before, and Elijah even helped me with my chair. I held back a blush as I thanked him. Jenna wandered off to the kitchen to check on dessert.

"So I know this is a social thing." Andie said, sitting across from Elijah. "But I'd really love to ask you some questions about the work you're doing."

"I'd love to answer."

"Great. Oh, that's so great." Andie grinned. She sounded as if she were flirting, and I frowned. The other men began to find their seats. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

Ric went off to do so, and Damon joined the conversation. "Elijah, did John tell you that he's Celina and Elena's uncle-slash-father?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah replied, and I inwardly sighed with relief. If he had have said no, than my excuse as to why I'd hugged him would've been ruined.

"Of course, Elena hates him." Damon smiled. "There's no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

I leered angrily at the Salvatore before turning to Elijah. "I have decided I'd like my own list. The only person on it is John." I smiled politely while Elijah nodded and John smirked at Damon.

Andie ignored us, instead watching Ric. "Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the- You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry."

She stood and walked off, leaving me alone with my dad and two vampires.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah." John started, and I prayed he wouldn't say something rude. "Is how you intend on killing Klaus."

I rolled my eyes. Condescension was considered _extremely_ rude in my opinion. I watched Elijah for his reaction, but he just fiddled with his wine glass.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now." He looked at Damon and pointed to him with a fork. "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. As we have already established, Celina does not need protecting like her twin. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take both girls away from you. You'll never see them again."

I didn't like how he added me into that last past, as if I had no choice in the matter. But I realized, and he must have known already, that I would go with him anyway. Elijah would at least make my life leading up to the sacrifice seem drama-free. I couldn't escape that in Mystic Falls, no matter how much I tried to avoid everything.

Andie came back in at that moment with her notebook, and we all focused on her. "Okay, my first question is, when you got here to Mystic-"

Elijah cried out in pain beside me, a thin silver blade suddenly protruding from his chest. I shrieked and turned around, seeing Alaric leaning over the Original's chair, holding the hilt of a long dagger. I watched, terrified, as Elijah groaned, his face turning ashy and the large veins forming on his skin.

When Ric pulled the blade out and Elijah's body slumped over, I felt a few tears fall. None of this could be happening. Elijah couldn't be dead again, not after everything we'd promised. He wasn't going to hurt them, and they weren't ever going to lose their precious Elena.

No, no, no! None of this was supposed to happen. Who was going to kill Klaus now?

I turned to Alaric and Damon with hate in my eyes, before I turned around and fled the boarding house. It was a long walk home, and my cardigan barely protected me from the cold, but I couldn't care less. The tears on my cheeks turned icy, but were replaced with warm fresh ones.

Only then did I understand just how much I'd liked Elijah. I didn't just have some temporary crush, but I had been growing legitimate feelings for him despite the short time I'd known him. And I hardly knew him at all. But I'd been romantically attracted to a man for the first time in my life.

And now he was dead.

I lost all sense of time, my only concern was about getting home and going to sleep as soon as I could. I didn't want to see Damon again for a very long time... But we don't always get what we want.

The older Salvatore appeared in front of me, and he actually looked scared. "Elijah isn't dead, so I'm taking you to the lake house right now."

I ignored him and began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Fuck off, Damon. I really do _not_ want to put up with you right now."

"Too bad you don't have any say in this." He flitted me away, and a little while later we were at the lake house. He shoved me inside, with a confused Elena and Stefan.

Damon explained everything to them, and Stefan assumed Elijah would find us all in no time. I could only hope. Elena looked terrified, and there was the faint crunching sound of gravel from the driveway.

"He's here." Stefan whispered. Damon wouldn't let go of my arm, much to my annoyance. A few moments later the front door smashed open, and I peered around the corner to see Elijah standing outside.

Damon was distracted, so I yanked my arm out of his grip and ran for the front door. I was grabbed again, but it didn't stop me. "You can co-!" Damon's hand clamped on my mouth and stopped me from finishing my sentence. Just one-and-a-half more words was all I needed. I struggled against Damon's grip, but it was futile.

"Go." My twin said to Stefan. "I need to talk to him."

"Elena."

She shook her head. "Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house."

Elijah casually strolled forward. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house... but I am a very patient man." He rolled his eyes. "I'll wait you out."

Elena walked towards the front door, and I widened my eyes in horror as I saw the dagger from before tucked in the back of her jeans. But surely it didn't kill him before, so what was different this time?

I watched as she looked down and shook her head. "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off." Elijah simply stated. "I only want Celina to come with me."

When he said that, I struggled at Damon's grip, hoping to catch him off guard again. But his arms were like a steel vice around my mouth and torso.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena stated firmly.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah held his arm out. "Your sister, please."

Elena's arms shifted, and from Elijah's expression I could tell she had revealed something I hadn't noticed her holding before.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after one of the doppelgangers bleeds to death." She threatened. Shit, she must've had a knife. "And the other one suddenly goes missing."

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't." She stated, her tone matter-of-fact. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me. And then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. Damon will turn Celina into one as well, and there will be no more doppelgangers for you." Elijah bit his lip again, contemplating. "Unless you want that to happen, promise the same as you did before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry Elena," Elijah finally replied. "I'm going to have to call your bluff."

I knew Elena was hesitating, and I hoped to the gods that she really was bluffing, when the worst happened. She moved her arm and I heard the unmistakable sound of metal slicing flesh, and my twin's cry of pain.

"No!" Elijah yelled, at the same time I screamed against Damon's hand. The Original flitted to the barrier at the front door. Elena was gasping in pain and my tears started flowing relentlessly again. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word." She demanded between groans of pain. I wanted to yell at her for being so stubborn, especially when her life was slipping away.

"I give you my word." Elijah said quickly, obviously as distressed as I was.

Elena fell out the door and Elijah caught her, before he too groaned out in pain. Elena had grabbed the dagger from her jeans and stabbed him through the heart. I sobbed, hoping he wouldn't die again.

Damon finally let go of my mouth, but kept me back from running over to the Original. For the second time that night, I watched the only man I'd ever had feelings for die.

"Is he going to stay dead?" I asked Damon as Stefan fed Elena his blood, dreading the answer.

I turned to Damon and he nodded, then made me walk to the front door with him. "Little tip." He addressed the others. "Don't pull the dagger out."

I nodded, already forming a plan to do just that when their backs were turned.

* * *

**Has anyone read the Vampire Diaries books? In them, the town really _is_ called Fell's Church, and I couldn't help myself when I added that in. Admittedly, I did make up the part about the Lockwoods challenging the Fells, but hey, this is fanfiction! I get creative license ;)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS: **_I just had to add a little light flirting! Elijah might be posh and business-like most of the time, but he can also be very playful so I thought some flirting wouldn't be too OOC for him :)_

**Queen of Supernatural Lovers: **_I'm so glad you do, especially because I'm having trouble making it seem as realistic as possible :) And I'm pleased to hear that! Celina is definitely unique. Hopefully this chapter was out soon enough!_

**ChristinaAguileraFan: **_Thank you! It took me a while to try and think up a character that would be amazing for Elijah, so it makes me giddy when you say that!_

**red05**: _Thank you so much! :)_

**wildcat717: **_Thank you! And for what I have planned, Celina definitely will befriend the others. Especially Rebekah, I plan for them to be good friends!_

* * *

**Another thank you to my amazing followers and favoriters. You all make me proud to be a writer! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and chapter 5 will be out soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

I was banned from visiting the boarding house.

When Elijah was killed by the dagger both times, it didn't go unnoticed by the Salvatores that I was on Elijah's side. They were keeping his body in the creepy cell at the boarding house, and believing I'd try to remove the dagger, they wouldn't even let me near the place.

But they had reason to worry, because if I went to that mansion, I'd do whatever it took to take that dagger out of the Original's heart.

Apart from that, life was still shit. At home there was constant arguing between Jenna and John, which I tried to avoid. I wanted to spend some quality time with my dad for once, but he was forever scheming to make things go his way. You gotta give it to the man – he really knew how to get what he wanted.

If only he didn't piss off every man, woman and child in the process.

After Elijah was daggered and basically dead, Katherine was free from his compulsion, and therefore the tomb. She avoided me, thankfully, but decided to terrorize Elena instead. Usually by impersonating her. I didn't care though, still angry at my twin for double-crossing Elijah. She deserved it.

School was horrible. I avoided Elena for obvious reasons, Caroline and Matt were still having relationship troubles, Tyler was who knows where, and Bonnie was freaking out from her powers having been taken by Luka's dad Jonas. Alaric was upset about Jenna and wanted to speak with my sister and I about what he should do. But I was still pissed off at him, and ignored his request.

I hung out with a Dana and a couple of the other cheerleaders that found my strangeness endearing rather than repulsive. It was a nice change, the only drama being split ends and broken nails. For once I found their vapid ramblings somewhat comforting.

I was definitely losing my mind.

That's why, when Caroline arrived at my bedroom door that night with a bottle of tequila, I was genuinely dumbfounded. She came straight into my room and sat on my bed.

"Matt and I are- I don't even know right now." Caroline pouted, pulling out two shot glasses from her handbag. "And you're sad for whatever reason! So even though I'm supposed to be having a girl's night with Bonnie and Elena, I thought we could both do with something a little stronger."

She giggled and poured us both a shot. I took mine and raised it high. "To our mutual melancholy!"

"To our mutual melancholy!"

We took the shot, wincing a little. I smirked when Caroline went straight for my mini-fridge and pulled out the bottle of blood.

"Yeah, yeah, at least you get a chaser." I teased, pulling a face at her.

Caroline sighed happily and grinned. "I feel great."

"You had one shot and a mouthful of blood."

"Yeah, and now I feel like I need to dance!" Care giggled and I rolled my eyes. "There's a live band at the Grill tonight. We _are_ going, and we are dancing."

I averted my eyes so I couldn't see her disappointment. "Sorry, Care, but I'm not really feeling up to dancing, or the Grill... Or lots of people in general. But you should go, I know it'll make you feel better."

"No, that's okay!" I looked to Caroline again and she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll go ask the others. But you're keeping the tequila."

I laughed and nodded. "I'd say that's a good deal." She hugged me, before grabbing her handbag and disappearing downstairs.

After four more shots, I wasn't exactly feeling any better. Drinking liquor alone was... sad. And I was trying not to be sad, so I put the lid on the bottle and hid it behind my dresser. I sat on my bed, trying to figure out ways to cheer up whilst alone. The list wasn't very long, but I soon thought of something.

I decided to watch Labyrinth, which was probably my favorite movie. I'd watched it over fifty times, and if you asked why, the only reason I could ever hope to come up with is that I think David Bowie is hot, even though I don't usually crush on fair-haired guys. But what can I say, I'd been in love with the man for ten years. I really did have a thing for older men.

When the movie was finished, I went down to make a hot chocolate, and found Jenna eating vanilla ice-cream straight from the tub. I made a wild guess that Alaric had something to do with her behavior.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" She asked as I leaned on the counter beside her.

All the lights upstairs were off but mine and Elena's. "I think so."

"If I go to bed right now," Jenna said as I took the spoon from her. "There's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." I was about to suggest she share some of my tequila with me instead, when the doorbell rang. We both turned cautiously to the door, wondering who the hell it could be at that time of night. "Who's that?"

I quickly ate the ice-cream off the spoon and followed my aunt to the front door. Knowing Mystic Falls, and my luck, there would most likely be something supernatural waiting for us.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." An all too familiar voice said. Shit, not her, not right now. I rushed to the front door and stopped when my fears were confirmed. "I'm Celina and Elena's mother." Her eyes flicked to me.

Jenna turned to face me with shock. "Isobel." I greeted her in monotone. I didn't hate my mom, but I was furious at her bad timing.

"Hello, Celina." She said nervously. She knew I didn't hate her like Elena did, but she was wary of my murderous expression. "It's nice to see you again."

Jenna looked at me with wide, accusing eyes. "Again?"

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Isobel stated simply, and with a smile. She acted like she didn't care, but of course she wouldn't. Her lack of humanity was so obvious at times. "I need to speak to Celina and Elena. May I come in?"

Before Jenna had time to reply, I grabbed her arm. "No. Don't invite her in, she doesn't deserve that courtesy."

"I need to talk to you, Celina." My mother insisted.

"No." I shut the door in her face. "You don't."

When I turned around, Jenna was crying, and it broke my heart a little to see the hurt in her eyes. "You knew she was still alive?" She asked, but I hesitated too long and she nodded angrily. "And Ric? John? Did they know?"

"We should have explained everything earlier..."

"Yeah, you should have." She turned and stormed away. I reached out for her, wanting to comfort my aunt somehow and not knowing how.

"No. Jenna, please." I rushed up the stairs behind her, but she slammed the door to her bedroom shut. "Jenna, please wait! I'm so sorry. Jenna, you have to talk to me. I need to explain what's going on."

She didn't answer me, but I could hear her sobs. I had no idea how betrayed she must've felt right then, and as much as it pained me to admit, but I never wanted to know.

* * *

Alaric came over the next morning, with him and Elena trying to get Jenna to hear them out. I didn't want to get involved, and instead eavesdropped on the conversation. My aunt decided to stay on campus for a few days, and I was actually glad, but I could tell that Ric was upset by the tone of his voice. He felt horrible, angry at himself for keeping Jenna in the dark.

When John got involved, I heard Ric punch him before leaving. His nerves were definitely frayed, and I decided that I'd find some time to talk to him soon. After all, I couldn't stay mad at Ric forever.

But for the day, I was going to the falls for some more me-time. I made coffee in a thermal mug to take with me and escaped before I could be dragged into any of the drama.

But I really should have left my phone at home.

Stefan texted me saying John had invited Isobel in, and that she talked to him and Elena. He sent me text after text explaining that there were rumors flying around that not one, but two doppelgangers existed, and if some vampire wanted to be 'in' with Klaus, then all they had to do was find our location. Apparently Isobel had been helping us for a while, killing all the tomb vampires who escaped Mystic Falls.

But as much as I wanted to believe her, I was still smart. Emotions off equaled not caring, not even about your daughters. She was up to something, and Stefan agreed with me. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out what.

I dressed for school how I felt – gloomy. Black patterned stockings, black boots, black pleated skirt, black tank top, and heavy black eye makeup. The only splashes of color I had were from my forest-green jacket and assorted crystal necklaces.

And the reasons I felt so gloomy? Katherine stole the moonstone then swapped places with Elena at the Lockwood Luncheon, who was taken by Isobel to her fake grave. Apparently our mom thought she had some unfinished business with Elena, and they shared a moment before Isobel was compelled over the phone to take off her daylight necklace and burn to death.

I was grateful I didn't have to see that, but at the same time I wish I was there to say goodbye. Now both my adoptive mum _and_ my real mum were dead.

Then Elena was made the owner of the boarding house, so she had her own personal safe-haven from uninvited vampires. But because Elijah was still in the cell, I was the only uninvited human. She'd began taking control of every situation we were thrown into, and it pissed me off a little.

But in the end, she was still my sister, and I still loved her unconditionally.

* * *

There were fliers for the 60s decade dance all over school, and seeing as it had been a while since I'd had any real fun, I let myself be excited. I was almost late for history, and had just found my seat when Alaric rushed in.

"Hello, class." He said, clearing his throat. "What are we learning today?"

Wow, the whole Jenna situation must've been getting to him. Plus, his ex-wife had just died recently too.

"With the decade dance, we've been covering the 60s all week." Dana pointed out, smirking at Ric.

"Right. The 60s." He said absently, closing his textbook. I caught him staring at Elena and I weirdly, but brushed it off. He was probably wanting to talk to us about Jenna or vampire business. "The, uh, ahem... The 60s... I wish there was something good I could say about the 60s, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles. They made it bearable.

"Um, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the, uh- We walked on the moon." He paced behind his desk as he rattled things off from the top of his head. Yep, I definitely needed to talk to him. "There was Watergate."

Oh, he didn't. "Watergate was the 70s, Ric." I pointed out with a smirk, then noticed half the class's strange glances towards me. "I mean, Mr Saltzman."

"Right." He agreed, holding up his hands with a peculiar smile. "It kind of mushes together up here, the 60s, the 70s. Thank you, Celina."

The rest of the lesson was much the same, and I felt increasingly bad for staying angry at Ric. He'd only ever wanted to help us, and if he thought sticking a dagger in Elijah would help, than of course he'd do that. And he _was_ a vampire hunter, so I couldn't exactly blame his actions.

I stayed behind when class was over, approaching Ric at his desk when all the students were gone.

"Hey," I said comfortingly. "How are you dealing with the whole Jenna thing?"

"Uh, not good." He admitted, giving me a weird smile, so I returned it with a warm one.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. We all just need to give her some time." I frowned when Ric's smile faded, and he stared at me like he was confused. "Are you feeling okay, Ric?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I am. Sorry, but sometimes I forget just how much you look like Elena."

"Well, we _are_ identical twins." I laughed and rolled my eyes, hoping to cheer him up. "That's the reason I bleached my hair in the first place; so I could have a little bit more individuality."

He chuckled, and I waved goodbye, needing to get to my next class.

During lunch, it seemed like half the student body was outside painting banners and decorations for the dance. There was even a hippie van parked near the school's entrance. But I wasn't very artistic, so I ate lunch in the cafeteria with Elena and Bonnie.

Dana came rushing towards us, overly excited. "Hey Elena, Celina, there you are."

"Hey Dana, what's up?" I grinned back at her.

"Okay, this is gonna sound freaky," she gushed, placing her hands on the table in a serious manner. "But this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're both going to the dance tonight."

Elena laughed and Bonnie scoffed. "Tell him Elena has a boyfriend."

"You could at least meet him." Dana insisted to my twin with a frown, then turned to me. "What about you, Celina? Will you be there."

"Yeah. Why does he want to know?"

"He'll be at the dance tonight." The cheerleader's grin returned. "Look for him, his name is Klaus."

My brows furrowed in concern and I shared a look with Elena. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked.

"His name's Klaus." Dana repeated, confused about why we weren't too happy. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder and looked around. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"I don't know." Dana was way too confused, definitely due to the compulsion. "But he wants to know if one of you will save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

"Very cute," I agreed, and plastered on a phony smile that was way too sappy. "If you happen to bump into Klaus again, please tell him that Celina will gladly save him a dance."

"For sure," Dana giggled, then bounced away. Bonnie and Elena threw me questioning glares.

"What?" I asked innocently, a grin slowly forming on my lips. "He made the first move, so I just entered the game."

* * *

Elena brought over a pastel pink and orange Twiggy-style shift dress for me to wear, while she wore a purple patterned hippie dress. I let her straighten my hair and pile it up in the beehive style, and do my makeup. I had my eyelids defined with liner the same way Twiggy did, coral lipstick, big silver earrings, and to finish my outfit, a pair of silver go-go boots.

When we arrived at the dance it was in full swing, with everyone dancing around and wearing crazy bright colors. There were hippies, beatniks, and I even spotted a 60s schoolgirl.

Some jock from my English class in a tie-dye shirt grabbed my arm. "Whoa, you look bitchin', Celina!"

"That has got to be the _worst_ compliment somebody has ever given me." I yanked my arm from his grip and strutted away.

Whatever-his-name-was had had some freaky crush on me since we were freshman, and I rarely got to avoid him at school events. Last Halloween when Vicki died, I was dressed as America McGee's Alice – complete with the oversized butcher's knife – and he had titled me 'The Girl of my Nightmares', then insisted I visit him in his dreams more. I'd threatened to hurt him with my deadly prop and he got the message just for the night.

"Thanks for being here, everybody." Dana's voice rang out from the microphone next to the DJ deck. I turned and clapped with the others, glad for a distraction. When the cheering died down, Dana continued. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Celina." She paused dramatically. "From Klaus."

I stood shocked as a romantic song started playing and everyone applauded again, then quickly composed myself. Elena and the Salvatores looked to me curiously.

"I told Dana to tell Klaus that I'd save him a dance." I shrugged and looked around. "I guess this is his next move. Now it's my turn again."

I spotted Alaric wearing a black turtleneck and black double-buttoned coat. I walked over.

"Special dedication, huh?" He said upon seeing me. "This guy's a little twisted."

"Nah, he's just enjoying the game... But so am I." I replied, holding out my arms. "While I figure out my next move, care to dance?"

Alaric grinned so I put my hands on his shoulders and we began dancing. "I didn't see you at the boarding house with the others earlier."

"They didn't tell you?" I asked, then rolled my eyes. "No, of course they didn't. I'm banned from going there because they think I'll take the dagger out of Elijah. Which is true."

"Why would you do that?" Ric asked me, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Can you keep a secret from Elena and all the others?" I asked, suddenly feeling the need to tell him the truth. Ric wasn't necessarily on Elena's side like the Salvatore brothers were, so I figured I could trust him with my plan.

He smiled warmly at me. "Of course, Celina."

"Okay, so I made a deal with Elijah. Basically, we planned that when Klaus came to town for the ritual, I'd be the one he sacrificed. As long as the others don''t know, they can't stop me from volunteering." I sighed, then sent Alaric a stern glare. "You better not try to stop me."

Ric shook his head and grimaced. "Now that Klaus is here, I just want to avoid him and not get killed. To be honest, he really terrifies me."

I laughed, hoping he was joking about the last part, and glanced around us. "I just wish Klaus would show his face, so I can tell him this myself. But instead he's playing this game. I do intend to win."

"Only time will tell." He replied, smirking at me. He glanced around just like I had before and frowned. "Sorry Celina, but I've gotta go talk to Elena and Bonnie."

"Sure, but don't do anything stupid." I winked. "Elena can make some pretty dumb plans, so try not to follow them."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me." He began walking away, but quickly turned around again. "Oh, and thanks for saving me that dance."

Wait, what? Alaric disappeared as dancing couples obscured him from view, leaving me confused by his words. The only person I said I'd save a dance for was Klaus, but Ric just said... Wait, no. Ric wasn't acting weird because of Jenna. Ric was acting weird because Ric wasn't Ric anymore.

Shit. I hadn't expected any of this. I thought I'd been playing so well, but instead I lost the game.

Ric was Klaus.

I ran through the endless dancers, searching for anyone I knew. I was hoping to warn Elena and Bonnie, but Ric had left for them before me, so I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I didn't spot Stefan or Damon anywhere either. I jogged through the hallways and peeked into classrooms, but there was nothing.

And then there was a smashed trophy case at the end of one hallway, and I followed the small signs of destruction until I found Elena and Stefan banging on the doors to one of the teacher's lounges. But Stefan was a vampire, so couldn't he just use his strength to break the lock on the doors?

I rushed over to see what was going on.

Inside the teacher's lounge the lights were flickering like in a horror film, while hundreds of pieces of paper flew around the room like there was a hurricane in there. Bonnie had her back to us, but I saw her thrust an arm out and Ric/Klaus jerked in pain from where he lay on the ground.

The lights weren't just flickering now, but were bursting from the surge of power and spraying sparks everywhere. I could see Bonnie's shoulders heave up and down with her labored breathing, and when Klaus began crawling towards her, she screamed out, "DIE!"

More lights exploded, and the pieces of paper were moving more erratically. Klaus fell to the floor while Bonnie turned slowly to look at us. Her eyes were half-lidded and held so much sadness, her nose bleeding heavily.

"Bonnie." Elena called out, almost begging. What was going on? Why did it look like Bonnie was giving up? I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

The witch smiled sadly at us and I let out a sob. Elena was hyperventilating and I instantly knew. Bonnie was going to die.

She turned back to Klaus as he slowly got back on his feet, the lights' sparks raining down on them. It would've looked beautiful in any other circumstance. Klaus looked wary of the witch, but also a little smug that she hadn't defeated him yet.

All of the electronics suddenly exploded just as the lights did, and with an unnatural jerk, Bonnie suddenly bent backwards before collapsing to the ground.

"NO!" Elena and I cried out at the same time, resuming the banging on the glass. All the lights finally went out and the doors opened underneath our touch. The three of us ran in, not even concerned about Ric/Klaus as he slowly exited the room.

Elena and I collapsed on either side of Bonnie's lifeless body. I grasped at her arm and held it to my chest, clinging onto it and crying endlessly.

Dead. She was dead.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Bonnie, Bonnie, hey, hey." Elena repeated, grabbing her other arm. "Stefan, she's not breathing. Stefan. Stefan, I can't find her pulse, Stefan. Do something, please."

I clutched Bonnie's arm tighter and let out a wail. Bonnie was gone. She was gone. Gone and not even vampire blood could bring her back. Why? Why? Why?

"Stefan, please." Elena insisted. "Just give her blood, do something, please."

He shook his head at us. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

Elena sobbed and shook her head in denial. "No. No. No, no, no. Bonnie. Bonnie, please no. No, no, no."

I tuned her out, feeling an overwhelming sadness grip me. Why did people always have to die around us doppelgangers? First our adoptive parents, then Vicki, Logan, Mason, two girls from school, and now Bonnie. It was all too much.

"Stefan, get Elena and Celina out of here." I heard Damon say. I didn't even realize he was in the room. "I'll deal with the body."

"Fuck you, Damon." I cried, at the same time Elena demanded, "What do you mean, deal with it?"

Damon stalked over to us, his face deadly serious. "The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is a mysterious death."

"This is _Bonnie_!" Elena yelled at him, pissed and upset. I sobbed harder as she whimpered.

"Get them home." Damon ordered Stefan. "So I can clean this up."

Stefan nodded, pulling me away from Bonnie's body before going and comforting Elena. I stumbled out of the room, still sobbing loudly.

The next thing I know, I'm at home. Without thinking about what I was doing, I went upstairs, had a shower, got dressed in my silk nightgown and went straight to bed. During that time, the tears hadn't stopped.

* * *

**Awww Celina doesn't know Bonnie's still alive! I wonder how she'll react… ;)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**ChristinaAguileraFan: **_You flatter me too much! I hope you liked this chapter too :)_

**Guest: **_And thank you for thinking it was brilliant!_

**Lucy Greenhill: **_I'm so glad you do, and that you love the future chapters as well! I have a lot in store for this fic :)_

* * *

**Thank you again to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters! Lots of love to you all xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC Celina._

* * *

**Also, how freaking long do I have to keep writing that**?

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by my phone ringing. I wanted nothing more than to ignore it and continue sleeping, but with Ric/Klaus still in town, I figured it would be best to answer. I glanced at the caller ID – Elena – before answering.

"Hmm, what is it?" I mumbled, probably incoherently. I pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"_Celina, you have to come to the boarding house as soon as you can."_ Elena whispered urgently, which was unusual.

Even in my hazy state, the tone she used made warning bells ring through my mind. Why the hell was she whispering? And why was I suddenly allowed back at the boarding house? "Lena... what's going on? Does this have anything to do with Elijah?"

"_Yes, it does."_ She continued whispering, and paused. _"I undaggered Elijah right before I called you. He hasn't woken up yet, but I need you over here right now... And don't let Stefan or Damon know! They're both asleep right now."_

"Okay, okay, I'll get ready and be right over."

We hung up simultaneously, and I immediately jumped out of bed feeling just slightly better than I had when I got in it last night. Which meant I felt incredibly shitty. My friend had just died, and that wasn't something I could get over in one night.

Glad that I showered after the dance last night, I dressed in the first clothes I saw in my closet – a crimson dress, a loose black cardigan, and boots – before applying a smudge of concealer beneath my bloodshot eyes to hide the shadows, though the bags were obvious. Eh, whatever.

I wouldn't have even bothered with any concealer if it weren't for the fact that I looked as shitty as I felt.

As I grabbed my car keys, I saw my Ruby in Zoisite necklace. I eyed it quickly, before throwing the long leather strap over my head and letting the crystal rest just below my bust.

I went speeding to the boarding house and parked on the street, sprinting up the driveway as quietly as I could and hoping to get there before Elijah awoke. I had no such luck, but I don't think I missed much.

The handsome Original had suddenly appeared crouched over and breathing heavily at the front door when I arrived, and I looked in dismay at his half-burned suit that was covered in pale dirt.

Had the Salvatores really attempted to burn him while he was immobilized and practically dead? That was such a cowardly move!

I rushed over to Elijah and threw my arm over his shoulders, attempting to help him stand and failing. He looked up at me in shock and something else I couldn't put my finger on when I held my other arm in front of his face, my bare wrist near his mouth.

"You need blood." I stated simply, willing to lend a vein for once. No vampire had ever drank my blood before, but I had never been okay with giving it up until now. When Elijah shook his head, I rolled my eyes. "Look, you've just been undaggered and you're weak. _Please_, I insist you drink my blood."

He only continued to hold my gaze as, for the first time, I saw the veins appear under his now dark eyes and his canines elongate into deadly fangs. He didn't even look away when he slowly bit into the soft flesh of my wrist.

It stung less than I thought it would, but I kept my muscles relaxed, and the small pain soon faded into the strangest sensation. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but there was also something very... erotic about the moment. The discomfort turned into a twisted sort of pleasure, and I whimpered in distaste when Elijah stopped drinking. He saw my sad look and kissed the last drops of blood away from my wrist as we both stood.

His demeanor seemed quite awkward all of a sudden. "Thank you, Celina. That was very kind of you."

"Anytime," I assured him, but my vaguely good mood faded when I saw Elena rushing down the hallway towards us.

She stopped when she saw me helping Elijah, and he turned to towards her with rage flashing in his eyes. I didn't blame him for being angry at all, understanding that trusting Elena would now be near impossible for him, even if she did pull the dagger out.

The Original rushed towards her but was stopped at the invisible barrier keeping uninvited vampires out.

Ah, so _that_ was why he'd looked so in pain when I arrived... other than the fact he'd been dead for a while.

Elijah stared at my twin angrily for a few seconds. "What happened?" He finally asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Shh." Elena put a finger to her lips, then pointed upstairs, and I remembered what she'd told me about not letting Stefan or Damon know. She continued in a faint whisper that I strained to hear. "Celina and I will tell you. Not here." She paused. "Can I trust you?"

The Original leaned forward. "Can I trust _you_?" He whispered back.

Elena sighed and nodded, before handing him the silver dagger. She looked reluctant to let it go, but I internally applauded her for being smart. For once. I was extremely glad when Elijah actually took the dagger.

"We'll take my car." I whispered, then inclined my head to the end of the driveway. "It's at the street. Let's go."

"Okay, you two go ahead," Elena said, smiling lightly, "I'll be right back."

Elijah and I went back to the car to wait for her, but luckily we didn't have to wait long. Elena had a bag of blood that she handed to Elijah, as she hadn't seen the bite mark on my wrist that was now covered by the sleeve of my cardigan. But I didn't want her to see it either. Knowing my twin, she'd see offering my blood up to an Original as a betrayal.

Elijah took the blood gratefully, and I knew he was being genuine. He hadn't taken very much of my blood, otherwise I assume I would've been feeling a bit woozy and unable to drive.

But as it turned out, I was fine. I was upset that Elijah hadn't taken as much as I'd been willing to give him, but also glad he'd let me not be dizzy and unhelpful.

I pulled the car over in a random street and turned to Elijah when he'd finished the blood. "You look a lot better." I told him warmly. It was true – his skin had returned to its normal color, and even while sitting in a car, he looked as if he was energized.

"Thank you, Celina." He replied with a small smile, though the way he looked at me was strange, before addressing Elena in the back seat. "Where did you get the dagger?"

"I'll tell you everything," she replied, looking at the man warily. "But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has _long_ passed." Did Elijah just sound a little sarcastic? I tried to smile but I just couldn't make the sides of my mouth lift with amusement. The Original noticed and frowned at me.

Elena frowned as well, but for a different reason. "No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"I have Celina on my side already. We have earned each others trust, which is more than enough." He looked bored now. "So why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus, not just Celina's. And I need you."

Why on earth would Elijah need the both of us? I grimaced at my sister's last sentence, when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it uncertainly before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said exasperatedly, and I assumed it was Stefan. "He's right here with Celina and I. No, Stefan, us three need some time alone." Pause. "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. My sister and I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch."

She hung up, and I rolled my eyes. Elena had obviously used the call as an excuse to prove to Elijah that she was willing to be on his side and that she did trust him. But I didn't complain, and was instead thankful that she was finally on the smart team in the grand scheme of things.

Elijah held out his hand for Elena's phone and smirked at her, silently saying that if she really wanted to prove her trust, she'd give him her connection to the Salvatores. Elena took a deep breath before handing her phone over, and the Original put it in his pocket.

It was time to drop the bomb. "You know who is here, and I don't mean Voldemort."

Elijah frowned. "Klaus is here?" I nodded and frowned right back. Klaus killed Bonnie. He had to die.

"He's currently possessing Alaric's body." I continued, but realization dawned in Elijah's eyes so I didn't elaborate.

"Of course he has." He said to himself, before turning back to me. "One of his favorite tricks."

Elena looked nervous. "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he gonna do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do." Elijah was slowly getting lost in his thoughts, his eyes growing vacant, and it mildly freaked me out. What was he thinking? Was he reliving a memory he shared with Klaus?

I waved my hand in front of his face, but got no reaction until I started clicking my fingers. When Elijah came back into the present, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Before we you lose you to the recesses of your infinite mind, is there anywhere you'd like to go? Your once lovely suit has definitely seen better days."

He looked down at his suit as if noticing the burn holes for the first time and chuckled. "Yes, I'd like to pay a visit to Mayor Lockwood actually."

I was confused by why he'd want to visit her in his current state, but just shrugged and drove off. We were fairly close to the Lockwood mansion already, so it only took a few minutes to drive there.

Not knowing where to park, I decided to just stop in the driveway right near the front door. We got out and Elijah rung the doorbell. Even though I was friends with Tyler, I hadn't ever been to his house casually, so it seemed strange for me to be there without a huge crowd gathered for whatever event was happening.

Mrs Lockwood answered the door less than a minute later, and I could tell by her gray trench coat and handbag that she was about to go somewhere.

"Elijah? Elena and Celina?" She asked, definitely not expecting us. Honestly, I'd have been shocked if she was. "What are you doing here?" She glanced down at Elijah's suit. "What happened?"

Elena and I kept our mouths shut, letting the Original reply.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." He explained, somewhat vaguely.

Carol looked a little confronted. "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so—"

"I won't take a minute of your time." Elijah said, almost ominously, compelling the mayor.

Carol suddenly smiled. "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you."

We all walked in, and I again tried to smile, this time to Mrs Lockwood in thanks, but I gave up. I noticed Elijah glance down at his suit, looking amused. Making the best of a bad situation? I had no idea.

He smiled. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well," the mayor mused, eyeing his clothes once again, "we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." Elijah smiled warmly.

I had noticed the melancholy tone when Carol mentioned her husband, and I couldn't help but think about all the people who had died since the Salvatore's got here. I knew it wasn't their fault for all the deaths; it was mine and Elena's. And only because we were the Petrova doppelgangers.

We were born as doppelgangers, so I guess it wasn't entirely our fault, but I couldn't help but feel guilty anyway. Bonnie was dead because of us! Because of _me_. I wanted Klaus to be killed for what he'd done, but I also couldn't wait to die in the ritual, so I'd finally be free of all this remorse.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I numbly stumbled over to one of the chaise lounges nearby. I only then realized that Elijah had disappeared somewhere, but Elena was still here, and when she saw me crying she came over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, shh, shh." She tried to sooth, as I sobbed into my hands. "Cell, what's wrong?"

I only shook my head and cried harder. What was _wrong_?! Bonnie was dead! That's what was wrong! But how could Elena not even seem to care? She was closer to Bonnie than I had been, but she was acting like everything was normal. Like it was just any other day.

A sudden burst of anger shot through me, and I shrugged Elena's arm off. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glared up at her, putting all of the hate I felt into it. Now I couldn't wait to die, just so I could finally be rid of her.

It felt like all this hate towards my sister had been building up for a while now, but I only just realized it.

Carol waved to us as she left for her meeting, and a few minutes later Elijah came back down. He had recently showered, the pale dirt gone from his skin, his hair wet and neatly combed. The suit he was lending from a dead man was nice, but a bit fancier than what he usually wore.

He glanced at me curiously and almost worriedly, obviously noticing how stiff I was and that my bloodshot eyes were now red and puffy from crying now too. Or at least I assumed they were. The silence in the room was tense, until Elijah finally broke it.

"So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked, though the question was directed at Elena.

She looked down guiltily. "No." Great, more added to the list of those who've died. Just fucking great. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but sneer at her, and Elijah noticed. Luckily for me, he decided not to mention it.

"And Katerina?" He asked instead. "She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

Holy shit. Could people stop talking about dying and death for just once? _Please_?

"Klaus took her." Elena explained quietly. Elijah blinked and almost looked upset? Did he actually like Katherine? "We think she may be dead."

Elijah smiled lightly. "I doubt that. Not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand," Elena stated with a shake of her head. "You say that you want Klaus dead… but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." The Original replied stonily, but his face quickly turned thoughtful. "There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus... Klaus is my brother."

I hadn't been too involved in the conversation, but I had to raise my eyebrows at that. Well, that explains the loyalty then.

"I heard that," Elena blinked rapidly and shook her head. "I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG." Elijah said casually, taking a sip of some tea. It was genuinely funny, but I still couldn't find it in me to be happy.

Now I was just getting pissed off. Bonnie would've wanted me to be strong. To make sure that we all worked together in bringing Klaus down. But even though I was trying so damn hard, I just couldn't get out of his melancholy.

I fidgeted my hands in my lap and tried to hold back the tears that burned in my eyes yet again. I saw Elena turn to me worriedly, but I just glared at her once again. Swallowing thickly, I turned my gaze to Elijah.

"Is Klaus your only sibling?" I asked, not really caring for the answer right then, but needing to keep the conversation rolling.

Elijah smiled. "No, I had many siblings actually." He got up and made his way over to a gold-framed mirror on one wall.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked, shocked.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe." Elijah explained to us, straightening his collar and doing the last couple of buttons up. "Our mother bore seven children."

Elena got up too. "So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was." He turned so he could face us both properly. "Our origin as vampires is a _very_ long story, Elena. Just so you know, we're the oldest vampires in the word? We are The Original Family and from us, all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother." Elena pointed out. "And you want him dead?"

Elijah just stared at her, and I could physically see him holding back from rolling his eyes. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad…" He pretended to think for the right word. "Dead. Come."

I jumped up and followed him instantly, feeling Elena hesitate but she caught up to us a few seconds later. We made our way through the huge mansion and out the main backdoor, then down the many stone steps. Too many steps.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah stated nonchalantly. "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

Elena frowned. "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

"So if the sun can't kill an Original," Elena threw her arms out in frustration, "why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

"Right," Elijah grinned to himself and stared off into the distance, obviously remembering some sort of inside joke. "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"

He stopped at a bridge and leaned against the railing, turning back to see what we thought. It sounded to me like he was insinuating that the curse wasn't actually real. But if it wasn't real, then what was the doppelganger sacrifice and moonstone for?

My twin just looked clueless. "What's so funny?"

"I think Celina might have an idea." Elijah said with his smile still in place, and nodded to me.

He had made the curse sound fake, and acted like it was an inside joke. "Did you and Klaus make up the curse?"

"Yes." Elijah nodded, seemingly glad that I had caught on to what he'd been saying. "I helped Klaus fabricate the story, while he spread it falsely through history."

Elena frowned again. Gods, she was going to get wrinkles. "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings… and any other continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah explained.

"But why?"

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger, or to get your hands on some long-lost moonstone, is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena questioned with her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes at her blatant idiocy.

"No Elena, it's obviously not." I snapped, then turned to see Elijah smiling at me.

"The Sun and the Moon Curse isn't real." Elijah shrugged, bemused. "It's fake."

He began strolling across the bridge and again I followed.

"What?" Elena demanded, hurrying after us yet again.

Elijah didn't answer her again until we were walking beside a pretty pond, me strolling beside him and Elena a couple of feet behind us.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse, dating back over a thousand years." He explained, _again_, to my sister who has obviously been hit on the head too much lately.

"But if there's no curse—"

"There's a curse." Elijah and I interrupted Elena simultaneously, making him smirk and Elena grimace. Elijah continued. "Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

Elena's phone buzzed in his pocket while she continued looking dubious. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it the last thousand years and either of you are his last hope." He stopped and turned to face my sister, while her phone continued to buzz in her pocket. It was starting to irritate me, so I couldn't imagine how it made Elijah feel.

"Well, what is this curse?" Elena asked, asking the first smart question to come out of her mouth all day.

Her phone buzzed again and Elijah looked thoroughly pissed off as he pulled it out. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

Elena took it quickly and held the phone to her ear. "Stefan—" She cut off, her brows furrowing. "What's wrong? No." She paused, then scrunched her eyes closed. "No, no, no, I- Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and glanced to me, then Elijah. "Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her."

"That's not part of the day's arrangement." Elijah glared at her.

"She's our family, Elijah. Celina and I have to go." Elena almost yelled, getting upset. "We have to. We'll be back. You have my word."

Elijah sighed, but still looked defiant. "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it. Celina will stay with me, to ensure your return."

Elena looked to me and I nodded, worried about Jenna, and then back to Elijah. "Thank you." She whispered, then hurried off.

He stared after her for a moment, before turning and staring at me intensely. "What's wrong, Celina? I know you've been crying."

I let out a shaky sigh. "Klaus killed Bonnie last night." My voice broke and my eyes burned again, but I tried to hold back my tears. A few escaped anyway. But before I could wipe them away, Elijah handed me a handkerchief. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiled sadly at me.

After I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled myself together, I peaked up at the Original and asked the first thing that came to my mind. "Why didn't you drink much of my blood? I know you were still thirsty by the way you gulped down the bag of blood."

"You're frail enough. I didn't want to add to it." At my questioning glance, Elijah continued, but not before he swept his gaze down my body. But he didn't seem to be checking me out this time. "Celina, when was the last time you ate?"

I shrugged, wondering why he would ask me something so random. "I had some yogurt before the decade dance last night, why?"

"When was the last time you ate a full meal?" He ignored my question.

I had to think about this one, and the answer shocked me. "Um, it was the night of the dinner party… when you were daggered the first time." I said bashfully, not meeting his gaze. That dinner was a while ago.

But Elijah held my chin gently and made me look up at him. "I want you to eat more, Celina. You're getting far too skinny."

I wanted to scoff and pull my chin away, but I didn't. His skin against mine felt too nice. "I don't know what you mean. I'm the same size as Elena and she's perfectly healthy."

"No, you're not." He shook his head slowly and frowned. "You're right that Elena is healthy… but you, you're wasting away. How could you not notice?"

"When I look in the mirror, I see my makeup and clothing, not my body." I averted my eyes from his heavy gaze. "I don't eat very often because I don't get hungry much, or because I forget to. I guess I haven't really thought about what it was doing to my body."

Elijah's frown deepened. "What are your sleeping habits like?"

"Normal, I guess. Sometimes I have nights where I toss and turn, or ones where I just can't sleep at all. Nothing unusual."

"I see." Elijah nodded, deep in thought. "What about friends? Do you go out much?"

"Why so many questions?" I demanded, a little pissed off. Elijah just stared, waiting for me to continue. "Okay, well, I have a few friends. Caroline, Damon, Tyler… Bonnie." I took a deep breath. "I don't go out as much as Elena might, but I like to visit the Falls. I like my solitude."

I turned away when I saw Elijah's expression. It was full of pity, and I didn't appreciate it at all. I especially didn't appreciated when he grasped my shoulder and forced me to face him again.

"Celina, I think you have depression." He told me in all seriousness. "You show a fair few of the signs, and frankly, I'm worried about you."

I glared at him, suddenly angry. "Why should you be? I'm going to die soon anyway, so you can kill your stupid brother."

I turned to walk away but Elijah grabbed my arm again and spun me around. "Please, let me help you. I don't want you to go through with this because of some suicidal thoughts."

"Suicidal thoughts?" I opened my mouth in shock. "I don't care if you think I'm showing the 'signs', Elijah. I'm _not_ depressed and I'm certainly not suicidal!"

"Yes, you are!" He insisted. I turned on my heel again, and again he spun me back around. On instinct, or maybe just because I was beyond pissed off, I slapped Elijah across the face.

"Fuck you!" I spat, slowly backing away. "I don't care how old you are and how much you think you know. Because guess what, Elijah. You know almost _nothing_ about me! Now leave me alone, I'm going back to the mansion."

The expression on his face was forlorn, which confused me. Why the hell would me slapping him affect him so much? Elena daggered him and he was only angry, not upset like this.

I shook my head, and this time I managed to turn away without Elijah grabbing me, but I could've sworn he muttered to himself, "Why does it always end up being a doppelganger?"

Whatever that means.

* * *

**A/N: Argh, Oh, my God! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I had written half of it when I lost my inspiration, and then I got distracted by other fanfics and life in general. I know it's no excuse, but I got back in the zone by reading a few short Elijah/OC fics :)**

**The ending wasn't gonna be like that, but it kinda just wrote itself, so I hope you like it. Celina really does have the Petrova fire ;) But is Elijah right? Is she really depressed? Only time will tell!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**lalaa365:** _Neither can I ;) But don't worry, if all goes according to plan, then there'll be one in the next chapter!_

**red05:** _Thank you, and I'm glad you liked it! I almost didn't add the bit where she found the others and saw Bonnie 'die', but I'm really glad I did._

**Lucy Greenhill**: _Thank you! :)_

**StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS:** _Slapping in this chapter, but none for Damon. Though you may rest assured to know that she will definitely slap him sometime in the future! You're definitely right about that, Damon really needs to use his brain sometimes._

**Bella-swan11:** _Celina is really confused and over-emotional over everything at the moment, and doesn't know what to do I guess. But I really like what you think she should do and what your thoughts of this story are :)_

**ChristinaAguileraFan**:_ Thank you! And Elijah is back in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it._

**wildcat717****:** _Thank you!_

**Mari Wollsch:** _I'm so glad, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

**Jana: **_And I'm really glad you like it! And also that you think they will, it means a lot to me!_

**lunabloodmoon666:** _Thank you so, so much! Sorry this update too so long, but I hope you like it._

**okamistar:** _Elijah was undaggered! I don't want to give too much away, but Klaus decision of whether he uses Celina or Elena will come very soon :)_

**ManonVarendaz: **_I'm so glad you didn't give up on it straight away! I have plenty of ideas for this story, and I'm hoping that you'll like them._ _No problem!_

**Alu Riversong****:** _Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel. I've done that to a similar story to this because it hasn't been updated in such a long time, but the second it updates, I'll be playing catchup for sure! I'm really hoping to start popping out chapters now that The Replacement is on hold and I've found my inspiration for this once again :) I'm glad you think so! And omg, I'm actually moving to America in 2 years, so we should totally meet up and talk about him! (I swear to God that I actually am a 19-year-old Aussie girl and not some middle-aged creeper)._

_I based Celina on one of my friends actually (mostly the hair, love of crystals, and love of fashion), but her personality kinda wrote itself. You see more of her Petrova fire in the chapter, brought on by the heartache of Bonnie's death. When is she gonna find out Bonnie's not really dead? Who knows... ;) And Elijah points out why that is in the chapter, but of course Celina doesn't believe him. She's in denial, severely._

_Thank you! It might feel like it speeds up around the time of the sacrifice, but trust me, this fic won't jump into a relationship. :)_

**tate4eva**: _You're welcome! I was planning on saving Kol some way or another, and I don't know how I could possibly make Caroline pregnant, but there will be a LOT of Klaroline ;) I'm not sure if I'll add Hayley's pregnancy or not. Who knows what might happen to her? And I love Stebekah, so I'll definitely add a fair bit of that. I'm glad you are. It's a little daunting to make Elijah seem interested in Celina without him being OOC, so I'm glad it's coming across well._

_Really? I'm so glad there's another who's read the books! I seriously wish the show added the fox twins - that would've been one hell of a twist! They're so completely evil, it's great. Yeah, Celina isn't a straight-A genius, but she isn't dumb either. She knows how to put clues together faster than most of the others, especially Elena. I will!_

**RebeliousOne****:** _Thank you! You may or may not have guessed correctly ;) Klaus will definitely have an interest in Celina, but it won't be as strong as his eventual attraction to Caroline. And while Celina doesn't really love Elijah yet, she does feel very strongly for him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have gotten so angry at him in this chapter hehehe_

* * *

**Thank you so much to all my readers! And over 100 followers already? Omg you guys are awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I thought I should warn you all that this chapter has a bit of Elena-hate in it. It's also going to be a reoccurring feature of this fic from now on, especially once we move on to season 3. I'm not sure if it's going to be permanent though.**

**Short chapter ahead. I was going to join it with the next episode, but I decided that it ended nicely and would do for now :)**

* * *

I went back to the sitting room we'd been in earlier, Elijah finding me there a few minutes later. He went over to the fireplace and lit it, then left for a few minutes. He came back with two glasses of wine, one of which he handed to me. I nodded my thanks, still not being able to smile.

My position on the couch was casual, with one leg crossed over the other, and my elbow leaning on the armrest. But Elijah knew better than to assume that my relaxed demeanour meant it was okay to talk to me, though I noticed him looking at me as if he had something to say. Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut.

Smart man.

Honestly, how dare he tell me I'm depressed! I didn't care if I had feelings for him, it was uncalled for and totally out of line. And then he said he was worried about me? Even though he knew I was going to volunteer to be sacrificed. I didn't understand.

I could be perfectly happy and sociable when I wanted, but I usually chose not to. I didn't purposely skip meals, and I focused more on my clothes than my body. My sleeping pattern was fine, too. In fact, I usually got better sleep than Elena.

The only reason I was so freaking upset today was because Bonnie had died last night. Last night! I was only human, I couldn't handle so much death in less than a year.

It was nearing the one year anniversary of my parents' death, plus with Bonnie's, I was a mess. And I had every damn right to be.

Elijah's gaze was still on me, and a little annoyed, I looked up and locked my eyes with his.

"Klaus knows I'm planning to sacrifice myself." I stated emotionlessly, taking a sip of my wine.

The Original furrowed his eyebrows. "How?"

"I thought I was telling Alaric last night, before I knew Klaus was in his body." I shrugged. "Ric isn't Elena-biased like the Salvatores. I thought I could trust him."

There seemed to be a million thoughts running through Elijah's mind, but he didn't voice any of them. Though his expression darkened, I still didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Okay, who am I kidding? Even when pissed off and utterly heartbroken, I still wanted to know what was going on in Elijah's head. Why had it taken me so long to realize that? I couldn't let myself become so blinded by my emotions in the future.

I took a large mouthful of wine, hoping the faster I drank, the sooner my emotions would become dull.

The sound of the front door opening and closing snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see Elena look around before spotting us and heading over.

"Welcome back." Elijah said, a relieved smile gracing his handsome face. I could see clearly just how glad he was to be rid of the tension in the room that I'd caused.

Ugh, I was such a horrible person. Just because I felt like absolute shit did not give me permission to project that feeling onto everyone else. I really, really needed to get myself under control. And fast.

"Tell me," Elena began, going straight down to business. She shrugged off her hideous puffy cropped jacket. "What is Klaus's curse?"

Elijah held out his arm, gesturing to the lounge I was on.

"Please." Elena sat beside me with a sigh, so he continued, moving to sit on the lounge opposite us, placing his glass of wine on the coffee table. "You know, my family was quite close. But Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son.

"My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

Elena shook her head in confusion and narrowed her eye at Elijah. "A war between species?"

"Vampires and werewolves, Elena." I muttered, understanding it all straight away. "Elijah and his siblings are vampires, and his mother a witch. Seeing as there isn't exactly a war between humans and vamps, that leaves only one species. Werewolves."

"That's right." Elijah smiled warmly at me, glad I seemed to have calmed down a lot more. I thanked the wine for that.

But my sister still looked confused. "So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both." Elijah whispered, faintly amused at Elena's reaction. Her jaw had dropped.

I frowned. "A hybrid then. That doesn't sound too pleasant for the rest of us."

"No, it doesn't." Elijah agreed, all amusement gone. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

He had walked over to the doorframe during his explanation, and leaned against it casually. Elena leaned her body towards him as she stared in disbelief.

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline." Elijah sneered. "He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Elena stood up and approached him. "But you _helped_ him."

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah replied, shaking his head. "That's changed now. He must die."

"We have the dagger. We can stop him." Elena said eagerly, so full of hope.

But I didn't think it would be that easy. "Will the dagger actually work on Klaus?"

Elijah shook his head. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. And Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. Do you see the conundrum, Elena? The dagger does not work."

"What are saying?" Elena demanded, pissed off at Elijah's harsh tone. "Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species." Elijah paused before looking at us seriously. "At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." Elena stated, her voice void of any emotion. The only witch we knew was dead… "If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

Why did Bonnie have to try and defeat Klaus on her own? _Why_?

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable." Elijah explained, moving closer to us. "A witch with enough power _can_ kill Klaus."

Elena averted her eyes nervously. "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

Yes, keyword there was '_knew_'. She fucking died last night. I felt tears threatening to come back and I bit my lip.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing you should know," Elijah said. "When Katherine was soon to be sacrificed, I had the witches find a way for her life to be spared."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena was dumbfounded.

I had been sitting that whole time, but I jumped up and made my way to stand beside my sister. "You mean that neither of us have to die?"

"Yes, I did find a way. And no, neither of you will die. I promise. Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first." He picked up Elena's jacket and held it out for her. "I believe you already know how that played out."

Elena didn't take her jacket, instead looking up at Elijah with a new light in her eyes. "You cared about her, didn't you?" She whispered, making me frown.

The Original glanced at my sister sharply. "It's a common mistake, I'm told." It felt like a metal vice was suddenly constricting my chest, and Elijah's eyes flicked to me while his gaze softened. "It's one I won't make again."

He turned and went to walk out, but I grabbed his arm like he'd done to me before. "It's nice to know either Elena or I can be saved, but we don't actually have a witch to kill Klaus."

Before Elijah could reply, Elena turned to me with a frown. "Yes, we do."

"No, we don't." I grimaced, then took a deep breath. "Unless you've found a new witch since last night."

The confusion in my twin's eyes was replaced with a dawning realization. "Oh, my God. You don't know."

"Don't know _what_, Elena?"

"Bonnie didn't die last night. She faked her death so Klaus would think we don't have a witch."

The metal vice around my chest suddenly got tighter, and it began burning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, my voice low, cold and dangerous. It was foreign to my own ears.

Elena flinched. "I'm so sorry, Cell, it just didn't occur to me to tell you."

Nausea. Oh crap, I felt so sick. I could barely breathe, and tears blurred in my eyes. I shook my head slowly, trying to catch my breath.

"I hate you so fucking much." I stated slowly, deliberately. I really meant every word. "Being your sister is the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

She took a step back in shock, so I stepped around her and brushed passed Elijah, heading for the front door.

"Celina, wai—"

"Keep the car keys." I cut her off, not looking back. "I won't be going home for a while."

With that, I slammed the door behind me and stalked off. At first I didn't really have a destination in mind, but then I decided to head to the Falls. That was the one place I knew I'd be alone, and where I could collect my thoughts.

After the long but much needed walk, I laid down on the bridge over the Falls, spreading my arms out beside me. I had my eyes closed, only hearing the rushing water, and feeling the slightly cool breeze.

It was calming.

But I still couldn't believe Elena just _forgot _ to tell me that my friend was alive. I mean, I watched her die. It wasn't like somebody told me she was dead, then later told me they got it wrong and she wasn't.

I had witnessed it. That kind of trauma wouldn't just go away with a quick apology.

And then I was angry at Bonnie. If Elena knew that Bon was alive, then she would've demanded proof - either a phone call or skype message from Bonnie herself. So why didn't the witch contact me as well? She knew I'd been there, watching her fake death.

It hurt to know that my twin sister and friend could just brush the thought of me away like that. Gods, if Elijah was right and I really did have depression, then I would certainly know why.

_Elijah._ The thought of the handsome Original gave me butterflies, but not the good kind. I felt nervous, and still sick like before. My breathing had calmed, but there was still the tightness in my chest.

Why did Elijah look at me when he said that caring for Katherine was a mistake, one that he wouldn't make again? It seemed like he was addressing me only, and not Elena. The look in his eyes was like he was trying to reassure me that he no longer had any feelings for Katherine.

But why would he want _me_ to know that? Elijah was, for lack of a better word, ancient. And I was just a seventeen-year-old fake-blonde who was really nothing special. All I had going for me what the fact that I looked exactly like his ex-love interest.

This was all so confusing.

And what the hell did he mean when he said '_Why does it always end up being a doppelganger?_' after I had slapped him? Did that happen with all the other doppelgangers, or did he mean something else?

Argh, this was all too much for me. I actually longed for the time when I didn't have feelings for anybody, and didn't have to worry about every bloody thing they said, or if my feelings were even returned.

That one glass of wine had done nothing. I needed something stronger. I didn't want to be around the Salvatores, so maybe if I headed to the Grill I could convince Matt to sneak me a vodka soda or something.

I opened my eyes and sat up with the new destination in mind, only to find that Elijah was sitting with his back against the bridge railing a few feet away from me. I had definitely not expected him here, so even though I didn't mind this turn of events, I just stared at him with my eyebrows slightly raised.

"I had a feeling you might be here." He said, a faint smile on his face. "You mentioned that you liked to visit the Falls. I believe it had something to do with liking your solitude."

I nodded and smiled back. "I guess I didn't think anyone would actually come find me. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Only a few minutes. I came to apologise." Elijah stated, standing up and holding out a hand for me. I took it and let him help me up so I stood barely a foot in front of him, my heartbeat accelerating like crazy. He probably heard it too, damn.

"Apologise for what?" I asked, infinitely grateful that my voice came out strong and not breathless like I'd expected.

The Original sighed. "After seeing how excited you were when you found out neither you nor Elena have to die in the ritual, I knew I was wrong about you being suicidal. After seeing so much hope in your eyes; so much hope to live… I just want you to know how truly sorry I am, for making such an accusation and upsetting you."

"It's alright, I forgive you." I whispered, biting my lip. "I mean, how could I not forgive you? Not only was your apology completely genuine and well thought-out, but you made me smile. I hadn't smiled at all today, until you made me. Thank you."

Like I'd done at the tea-party however long ago, I threw my arms around Elijah's neck and pulled him in for a hug. But unlike last time, the vampire instantly wrapped his arms around my waist with no hesitation.

"You're welcome," he whispered against my hair, causing a shiver of delight to run down my spine.

My mood swings were getting out of hand. A few minutes ago I'd been hurt and planning to drown my sorrows, and now I felt light and happy thanks to Elijah. It was my turn to apologise.

"I'm so sorry for getting so angry at you, and for slapping you. I had the choice not to get that mad, but I did anyway." I reluctantly pulled away from Elijah, though I linked my hands with his. "But I think you were right about me being depressed. I mean, not severely. I don't think about self-harm or anything. But… I am sad a lot of the time."

"Why are you so sad?" Elijah asked, his tone both earnest and curious simultaneously.

I shrugged, staring at our linked hands. "I like my loneliness, but sometimes it pains me. Yeah, there's this jock who's obsessed with me, but it's rare for someone to actually _want_ to get to know me. And when they do, they always prefer Elena. I have hardly anyone I can count on."

"I see how that can upset someone." Elijah stated, then removed his hands from mine so he could tilt my chin up. Once I was looking at him, he dropped his hands to my shoulders. "Celina, once all this business with my brother and the sacrifice is all over, I'd like to get to know you."

"You won't decide you prefer Elena's company over mine, will you?" I asked, feeling the sides of my lips curl with delight.

"Not at all, I promise." Elijah grinned. "I give you my word."

I grinned right back. "I would like that."

After pulling Elijah in for another hug, I felt him kiss the top of my head, and good butterflies erupted in my chest.

Well, he sure knew how to make a girl happy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that definitely ended on a lighter note than last chapter did!**

**If it seemed like mentioning Bonnie's death was repetitive, that was intentional! Celina couldn't grasp the fact that her friend was 'dead', and most of her thoughts lead back to it.**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**RebeliousOne:** _Thank you! I'm glad you do, I tried to make Celina's reaction as realistic as possible and hearing that makes me feel like I succeeded :) I considered having her slap Elena, but I thought a cold indifference would hurt far more than anything physical. I hope you thought it was good enough! And yeah, she'd kinda pissed at all of them at the moment. And you won't have to wait long, I promise! Also, her and Klaus will eventually be good friends, as will her and Rebekah._

** :** _Thank you for pointing that out! I went back and changed it as soon I saw this review. I'd been writing/editing while half asleep and I had a feeling I'd written the wrong name but I was too tired to have noticed it. But, that's what I get for having two OC names start with the letter C! And thank you, I'm glad you did :)_

**tate4eva:** _You're welcome. And yeah, she is a little bit. She finally accepts that she might be in this chapter, and Elijah promised to get to know her :) I hope you liked how she reacted to the news. I sometimes think someone seems more upset if they make less of a scene about it._

**Lucy Greenhill:** _Thank you!_

**Queen of Supernatural Lovers****:** _I'm glad you do, I was hoping it didn't seem too soon for Elijah to act like that with her, but he can be a really caring person. And Celina's fire was very fun to write, I do admit!_

**Guest:** _I hope this was soon enough :)_

**Bella-swan11:** _Definitely! We'll find out what he chooses in the next few chapters... who knows, he may choose both Celina AND his family. Elijah's definitely going to have to decide what he wants soon though, before there's any competition. I'd say she's more like Katherine than Elena is, but less selfish._

**ChristinaAguileraFan: **_I'm glad you did! Their first kiss might come sooner or later, depending on how soon you want it ;) But omg, I have _big_ plans for the Mikaelson's ball... Big, big plans. No, don't worry about it! I always get ahead of myself when I read other fics, thinking of what's to come. Thank you!_

* * *

**Another huge thank you to every who reads this story. Please keep reading, and if you have any thoughts, please share them. I don't mind if it's a review or a pm, I just love hearing what you guys think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've just been distracted by a plethora of things: reading other fanfics, watching Pretty Little Liars, thinking of plots for **_**new**_** fanfics, helping my friends through hard times, and the list goes on.**

**Which leads me to this: every time I've tried to write this chapter, I just wasn't in the mood. I have a fair bit planned out for Celina leading up to the Mikaelson ball in season 3, but after that… nothing.**

**I guess you could say I'm feeling a little uninspired.**

**So unless I get any great ideas for what happens with Celina after the Mikaelson ball, I'll be completing the story there. Otherwise, it'll just follow the show's canon plot, minus Elijah's other romantic interests and some events, and I think that would just be boring.**

**But anyway, enough with this super long author's note, and on with the story!**

* * *

Elena and I headed over to the boarding house the next morning, which was now apparently the official meeting place of our anti-Klaus club. Elijah was already there with Stefan, and I assumed that Damon was sulking somewhere.

My darling twin had informed me while I was eating leftover pasta last night - my new awareness of how much food I consume was ironically eating at me - that Elijah had wanted an apology from the Salvatores, and only Stefan had given one.

Gods, could Damon get any more childish?

And why was there a fire raging in the fireplace? It was the middle of spring! As much as I wanted to be a vampire, I swore they were all insane to some degree.

"Tonight is a full moon." Elijah pointed out to us once we were all comfortably seated. "We should assume Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

Stefan leaned forward with his hands clasped. "Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

That sounded an awful lot like he hardly believed her. "Don't doubt my sister, Stefan, you're starting to sound like Damon." I received an elbow jabbing my arm from Elena, so I shot her a '_What the hell, I was defending you!_' look.

She was lucky I was even defending her at all, seeing as I was still pissed off at her for hiding the fact that Bonnie didn't actually die. Yeah, I was still a little hung up on that.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah explained to Mr Broody after shooting me an amused glance. "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

Elena nodded while Stefan looked to her glumly, when Damon entered the room. Or, more specifically, sauntered in like he owned the world.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" He demanded. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"_No_. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena pointed out, her tone laced with anger.

He shook his head, as if brushing that fact away. "I'll write a great eulogy."

That did it for me. I was sick to death of Damon's attitude lately.

"If you didn't already know, I had no idea Bonnie was even _alive_ until mid-yesterday. And I gotta say, I was pretty fucked up because of it. If she were to really die, I don't know how I'd react, especially to the person who couldn't care less about her death. Watch your back, Damon."

And what does he do? Roll his bloody eyes at me. I was seconds away from leaping off the couch, grabbing a piece of burning wood from the fireplace and striking him with it, but Elena seemed to know what I wanted. She placed her hand on my arm with a firm grip, silently warning me not to do anything stupid.

I settled for glaring at Damon with burning hatred instead, and he had the decency to flinch.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena reprimanded him, removing her hand from my arm when she was sure I wasn't going to jump him.

I imagined all the ways I could kill him in my mind, staring at him as I did so, while the others discussed how Klaus was supposed to break the curse. As if reading my mind, Damon kept shooting me wary glances every now and again. But I got distracted by something Elijah said.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of her death." He had picked up a medium-sized wooden box and placed it on the table in front of him.

Elena and I shared a look while Stefan grabbed her hand.

"And that's where you come in." She told Elijah.

He pulled a strange, vase-looking glass vial with a cork stopper out of the box, rolling it between his hands. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So one of us will be dead…?" Elena began, gesturing between me and herself.

Elijah smiled lightly. "And then you won't."

"That's your plan?" Damon scoffed, throwing his hands out with disbelief. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He turned to Elena, completely ignoring me. "You wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah and I pointed out at the same time, me grinning at him as he continued. "A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the rings won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." He sneered, turning back to look at my sister once again. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

She shrugged. "Then I guess I'll just be dead."

"Either of us will be dead." I pointed out. "There's no guarantee you'll be the doppelganger sacrificed. There are two of us."

Damon looked at us all, dumbfounded. "Wha—" He looked to Stefan, who just shrugged, and with a solemn face he stormed out of the room.

After a few moments of silence they began discussing whether or not Klaus had everything he needed for the ritual. Elijah explained that if he didn't already, he would by tonight. Yay.

Stefan left to go find Damon and hopefully talk some sense into him, so in the meantime I approached the table Elijah stood next to so I could examine the magic elixir more closely. Elena was right behind me.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm - _we're_ - willing to do this." She stated, very obviously exasperated.

"Why are you?" Elijah asked, curious. "I already know Celina's reasons, so what are yours?"

"One of us is the key to breaking the curse." She replied, her tone matter-of-fact. "Klaus is here because of us. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. And I don't want one of those people to be Celina. It's that simple."

I was grateful to know that she cared, but she was so blind too.

"Elena," I began, my tone probably harder than it should've been. "By killing _you_, he'll be hurting all of us anyway."

She stared at me confused. "And they won't be hurt by him killing you instead?"

"Not as much." I swiftly flicked my gaze to Elijah. "Is the elixir completely reliable?"

His brows drew together. "There is a possibly it won't work. I don't want to mislead either of you."

"We know the chance we're taking." Elena whispered.

The front door suddenly slammed, followed by Jenna yelling "Get out!"

"Jenna. Jenna." Came Alaric's pleading voice, the three of us rushing to see what was going on with the other two. Was Klaus trying to pretend to be Alaric again, or had he stopped possessing his body?

"Get out!" Aunt Jenna shouted again, and we found her breathing heavily with a crossbow in her hands.

Alaric was walking slowly forwards with his arms raised in surrender. "Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me!"

"Stay away." She warned, Stefan also coming in to see what the commotion was.

Elena reached our aunt first. "What's going on?" Damon was here now, too.

"It's me, Elena." Alaric replied, the pleading tone still in his voice. "I swear, okay. He let me go. Klaus let me go."

Damon watched him with narrowed eyes. "Prove it."

"Okay," he nodded, trying to think of something. He turned to Jenna. "Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in—"

"Okay, it's him." Jenna interrupted, lowering the crossbow. We all raised our eyebrows, wondering what the rest of Alaric's sentence was. Maybe it was better not to know.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked, only half curious.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." Ric paused for a dramatic effect. "Sacrifice happens tonight."

I turned and looked up at Elijah next to me, who shot me a reassuring smile before gazing at Alaric firmly.

We moved to the den, Elena and Jenna on the couch across from Ric, while I sat alone on a high-backed armchair. Elijah leaned against the chair with his arm resting atop it, while Stefan paced around.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" The younger Salvatore asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No. It's like I blacked out, and woke up three days later." Alaric shook his head, then took a deep breath. "Katherine was there."

Stefan stopped pacing, but kept his arms crossed. "She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave till Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked, concerned for her boyfriend's older brother.

Jenna glanced over at her. "I saw him go upstairs."

Without a word, Elena pushed herself off the lounge and headed upstairs. After a few moments I got up as well.

"I don't trust her alone with Damon while he's in this state of mind." I explained, before following the direction my sister had gone.

"If it works." I heard Damon telling Elena when I finally reached his room. I didn't go inside though. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"It will work." My sister insisted.

"You think it will work. You _want_ it to work." Damon all but yelled, his voice growing angrier with each word. "Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"And you're gonna die, Elena."

"Or Celina will. And then whichever one of us it is will come back to life."

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon's voice had gotten dangerously low.

"But I am. Celina is too." Elena stood her ground. "It's _our_ lives, Damon. Our choice."

There was silence for several long seconds, before I strained to hear Damon whisper, "I can't lose you."

When I didn't hear Elena's reply, I moved to stand in the doorway so I could actually see them, worried that they were kissing. Instead Elena was smiling at Damon, then turning to leave.

She looked surprised to see me in the doorway, but it was nothing compared to the shock she got when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"There is another way." He said eagerly.

Elena was confused. "What are you—?" She cut off when Damon bit into his wrist. "Damon, no. Damon, no—"

Her cries became muffled as he forced his bleeding wrist into her mouth. She strained against him, her eyes urging for me to help her. But I just stood there and watched. She was a genuine idiot if she thought she would never become a vampire at some point.

A rush of air suddenly blew passed me, and then Stefan was shoving Damon away from Elena.

"What did you do? What did you _do_?!" He demanded angrily.

Damon glared. "I saved her life. Your turn, Celina."

He was suddenly in front of me, his wrist already bleeding again and at my mouth half a second later. Finally! Damon's eyes widened with surprise when he realized I was willingly guzzling down his blood, and I gave him a wink as he pulled his wrist away.

"Thanks," I whispered with a small smile, licking the extra blood around my lips.

Damon nodded once before turning back to Elena, who was coughing on the floor. Drama queen. "You're so bent on dying, this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire." Stefan growled, leaving his position at Elena's side to confront his brother. "She'll come back a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else."

Stefan stalked forward. "How could you take that choice away from her? From them both?"

Elena let out this weird groan-slash-yell, while I just rolled my eyes. Definitely a drama queen.

Damon stared at her wide-eyed. "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it."

With that, the two brothers started fighting. It would've been almost amusing, if it weren't a stupid thing they were fighting over. The fight ended with Damon shoving a broken chair leg into Stefan's stomach.

Elena rushed over to help Stefan, pushing Damon away and glaring at him. "Get out of here!"

Alaric and Jenna came running into the room. "What the hell is going on?"

"Get him out of here." Elena repeated, still holding onto Stefan.

"Oh, my God." Aunt Jenna muttered when she saw the carnage. Elena and I had blood around our mouths, Damon's face was bleeding, and Stefan had a chunk of wood through his gut.

Ric tried to put his hand on Damon's shoulder, but the vampire just shrugged him off before standing. I followed him out of the room while Ric ordered Jenna to get some blood bags from the basement.

"Sounds like you won't be needing this anymore." Elijah stated petulantly, referring to the elixir he was now placing back in its box. "Feeding them vampire blood rendered it useless." He turned to me. "Please tell your sister I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"We all know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon mumbled, downing the glass of brandy he'd poured himself in one gulp.

Elijah paused, then turned around. "Your problem, Damon… you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. Elena will never forgive you. And never for a vampire… it's a very long time."

I smirked at the truth of that.

* * *

I headed to the Grill with Damon, convincing him to compel me a drink the whole way there. He finally relented, so I sat happily with my bourbon and coke while he just had his bourbon straight.

"Why did you thank me?" He asked, not looking at me as he stared moodily into his glass. "Why aren't you mad that I may have taken away your fragile human life?"

I smiled as I sipped my drink. "Unlike Elena, I _want_ to be a vampire. Though I've always been too afraid to ask one to turn me. It just seems too forward."

"Hmm." Damon chugged his drink down and ordered another.

"Look," I said, placing my hand on his arm. "I've made my choice, and so has Elena. She might think she cares about losing her human life, but in reality, she doesn't. If she truly did, she would've made sure to remove you and Stefan from her life."

Damon nodded but said nothing, so I sighed. Hopefully I could've made him a little bit more reassured.

Alaric appeared on the other side of Damon. "I'll have the same."

"I screwed up." Damon muttered, apparently ignoring everything I just told him. Though technically, he did screw up.

"Yeah," Ric agreed. "Yeah, you did."

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes at their gloominess, before feeling a presence close to my left side.

"Gentlemen," said an unfamiliar British voice. "And the lovely Celina. Why so glum?"

I turned to my left and saw a handsome blonde man I'd never met standing barely a foot away, radiating power. I instantly knew who he was.

"Oh, I'm not glum." I smirked and took a long sip of my alcoholic drink. "But these poor bastards are."

Damon groaned. "Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." Klaus smirked, but it looked a little too smug. He looked to Alaric with his eyebrows raised. "Thanks for the loner, mate."

Damon stood up and walked around me, glaring at the future hybrid. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"Well, I'm told you and your brother fancy one of my doppelgangers. And it isn't even the pretty blonde one." He looked to me and I raised an eyebrow. "Just thought I'd try to remind you not to try anything you'll regret."

"Thanks for the advice." The Salvatore laughed humourlessly. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

Klaus's smirk turned strained, before it fell into a frown. "You _are_ kidding. He's kidding, right?"

Both Alaric and I shook our heads exasperatedly. "No. Not really."

"I mean, come one, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon stated casually, not really wanting an answer.

"Let me be clear." Klaus's voice turned condescending. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

He sauntered away from us, and before Damon or Ric could stop me, I hopped off my stool and followed him out of the Grill.

"What is it, Celina?" Klaus asked, stopping once we were a good distance away from anyone and turning to face me.

I grinned. "I do hope you remember what I told you at the dance. If you take me with you now, there's literally nothing Damon can do to stop the ritual from happening tonight."

"Oh, I remember. But I hope _you_ remember what I just said in there." He inclined his head to the Grill, before closing the gap between us and cupping my cheek in his hand. "Now why would I want to sacrifice the pretty doppelganger?"

"Because she's willing?" I asked rhetorically, hoping he'd get the hint that I _wanted_ to be sacrificed.

Apparently not. "I might have better plans for you, love. Trust me." He brushed his thumb over my cheekbone.

"You're a very attractive man, Klaus." I leaned into his touch, resting my hand over his.

Klaus's smirk turned into a triumphant grin. "I always did like blondes"

"Too bad I don't." With that, I removed his hand from my cheek, gave him an innocent smile, and walked off. I swayed my hips for good measure, knowing my legs and ass looked amazing in the heels I wore.

If Klaus was going to hit on me so blatantly, then I was going to unashamedly let him know that he wouldn't ever have me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a bit of angst in this chapter, not to mention **_**the Klaus flirtation has begun**_**! And trust me, there'll be more to come. But don't worry, there'll be some Celijah (yay, ship name) in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**San. Nyx**: _You got that right! And rest assured, you don't have to wait very long _at all _;)_

**Guest:** _Thank you, I'm glad you did! And Stefan will definitely be ripper... I have to say, Celina and ripper Stefan are gonna get along very well! Neither am I, I sometimes wish the show wasn't centred around her so she could be kill off... Stupid Elena ugh!_

**Nikki-Chaos:** _That's fine, seeing as how late this chapter was, I don't mind at all! I'm so happy you think so! I myself think Celina has aspects of both Katherine _and_ Elena in her personality, but at the same time she's her own person, which is where her craving for independence comes from._

_And I agree! I have had to give up on so many Elijah/OC stories because they would have sex within the first few days of knowing each other. When I decided to write this, I knew I'd make their relationship as realistic as possible. While they had an almost instant attraction to each other, they're taking it slow. But I've got to admit, I think Elijah would be a bit freaky in bed. He's gotta let loose somehow ;)_

_That was essentially what I was trying to show, so I'm glad you came across to you so well. And thank God, it seems Elena hate is quite popular actually! But yeah, Celina won't go out of her way to bully Elena, and if she ever does, there'll be a realistic reason. Thank you!_

**hotchfan1:** _I might not get that far into the series before this fic ends, but if I do, there'll be no cure storyline :) I mean, if Jeremy doesn't kill Kol, then they can't go find the cure anyway ;)_

**ChristinaAguileraFan:** _Ahhh thank you so much! I'm really, really glad you think that! :)_

**Bella-swan11:** _Yeah, Elena may act selfless, but she is in fact very self-focused and only cares about others when they're actually hurt, usually because of her. Celina is starting to see how little Elena cares about her feelings. I wish she could stay with Elijah leading up to the sacrifice, but I think it would be far too soon. Even though she seems better in this chapter, it's only temporary, and she's only going to get more messed up. Elijah will definitely have a hard time fixing her!_

_And even though it would be awesome, because Elijah is a normal vampire, despite his Original status he still can't have children like Klaus can. Sucks, but I don't want this fic to be very AU :(_

**Phoenix Crest****:** _If I reach season 4, Kol will definitely live (I'll make sure him and Celina have a solid friendship leading up to her saving him), and seeing as there'll be no cure storyline, there'll be no pregnant Hayley :) I know it was a plot device to move the Originals to New Orleans for the spinoff, but they could've used another character who wasn't as horrid as Hayley. I can't stand how much of a bitch she is! Mind you, I haven't watched any TO yet, and I've heard she's nicer in that... but I'll see..._

**JulieAnastasja:** _More is here! ;) I'm glad, I didn't want him to seem OOC with his attraction to Celina. Thank you so much! And I'm really glad you do :)_

**Big thank you to **Lucy Greenhill**, **NicoleR85 **and** Maya **for your reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this update :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The sacrifice is here! I hope you all enjoy the fact that this chapter is out like 10000x faster than the last one ;)**

**If anyone is looking for more Elijah/OC stories to read, then you must definitely check out **_Weird_ **by **A Shadow Rose**. It's from the POV of an outsider to the Mystic Falls gang and is quite refreshing from all the other Elijah/OC stories out there.**

**And if you love your Klaus/OC stories, then have a look at **_SCHISM_ **by **captainrhirhi**. It's also a bit different to most of the Klaus/OC stories I've read, and I'm addicted to it already!**

* * *

While Stefan took Elena on a hike before her 'possible last day of humanity' ended, I wanted to spend time with the rest of my family. But the longish walk home wasn't fun.

I pulled a Stefan and couldn't stop brooding the whole way.

Why did Klaus have to be such a douchebag and not except my offer. I was literally offering myself up to be sacrificed, which is the opposite of what Elena was currently doing. Hell, she _had_ been doing that before, just to the wrong people.

And Damon was surely doing something stupid, and that stupid thing will undoubtedly piss Klaus off. And a pissed off Klaus is quite frankly terrifying.

When I finally got home, only Jenna was there. I walked through the door with a sigh, and pulled my heels off my now aching feet. They were fine for casual wear, but not for walking home from the Grill.

"Hey, Jenna," I called out to her, making my way to the living room couch and rubbing my sore feet. "Where's Jeremy?"

Jenna came strolling into the room with a bag of caramel popcorn. "He's with Bonnie, but I have no idea where they are. Want some?"

"Sure, thanks." I would usually say no to food out of habit, but with what Elijah told me in mind, I grabbed a handful of the sugary popcorn. I hadn't had the stuff for years, and it was better than I remembered. "Wanna watch some movies?"

"Okay, but I get to pick. Horror movies freak me out too much." Aunt Jenna grinned and gave me a wink.

She chose 10 Things I Hate About You first, claiming it was her favourite movie in high school. I didn't mind, because come on, Heath Ledger is some serious eye-candy. Next came Clueless, then Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, and finally Mean Girls.

When the sun had gone down and Cady was about to vomit on Aaron Samuels, Jenna got a call. And by the sound of it, it was serious.

"Elena, _Elena_?" Jenna questioned the voice on the other end, jumping off the couch and beginning to pace. "Hey, calm down. You're going to be fine. Even if you become a vampire, you'll still be fine. You'll still be my niece, and I'll still love you."

She paused. I used that time to give my aunt a questioning glance, so she placed her hand over the bottom of her phone and whispered to me, "It's Elena, she's freaking out."

I nodded, completely understanding. "Tell her being a vampire won't be so bad."

Jenna complied, before she went silent for another few moments. Then she hurriedly put her jacket on.

"Okay, it's alright, I'll be there in five. See you soon, bye." She hung up and turned to me. "Elena wants to see me for the last time as a human because apparently Klaus is coming to get her, not you. Is that okay? Will you be alright here alone?"

"Of course it's okay, Jenna. Go on, I've been with you all afternoon. I'll see you later tonight anyway." I got up and gave her a hug, before practically pushing her out the door.

"Bye, Cell." She waved.

I just shook my head and grinned. "Hurry!"

After the door closed behind my aunt, I began to make my way back to the couch. I was almost there when I heard the sounds of struggling coming from the front porch. I instantly turned around and headed back to the door when there was a distinctive _snap_.

The type of snap a neck makes when it breaks.

I sprinted the last few steps to the door before throwing it open, a sudden fear overwhelming me. There, in Klaus's arms as he walked down my driveway, was Jenna's limp body. He'd killed her.

"Oh, my God." I muttered, sinking to my knees like the protagonist in every drama movie does when something horrid happens. My stomach dropped and I fell forward, my hands shooting out last minute to stop me falling on my face.

Klaus noticed me there, so he stopped and turned around. "Sorry, love, but it had to be done. You can blame Damon." Then he flitted off, my aunt still in his arms.

I felt so dizzy, but I had to get a grip. Maybe Jenna wasn't really dead. I mean, if she was, then why would he take her body with him? And what did he mean I could blame Damon? I needed to call him.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number. When Damon picked up, I didn't wait for his greeting. "What the fuck did you do, Damon?"

"_I saved Caroline and Tyler from being used in the sacrifice,"_ he replied, voice hard and also a trace melancholy. Why did he feel sad about that? _"_That_'s what I did, Snowy."_

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see the motion. "Yeah, well, it pissed Klaus off. He took her. He took Jenna." I held back a sob and brushed a stray tear from my eye. "I heard him snap her neck, then I watched him take her. She's gone, Damon."

"_I know,"_ he sighed. _"Katherine just told me he compelled her to call Jenna and pretend to be Elena. I'm so sorry, Celina, but I'm going to try and fix it."_

"Good, you do that." I hung up, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Damon better goddamn fix it.

I was still kneeling on the front porch a few minutes later when a silver SUV pulled into the driveway and Elijah got out. He flitted to me when he saw my position, gently pulling me up and into a hug.

"Klaus has your sister," he whispered when he pulled away, examining my tear-streaked face. "Are you alright, Celina?"

When I looked into his eyes I couldn't find the words to reply, so instead I just shook my head slightly. He seemed to understand, and instead of asking more questions, he simply put an arm around my shoulders, helped me inside to get some shoes on, then guided me to the car.

I sat in the back next to Stefan, while Alaric sat in the front beside Elijah, who was driving. Ric tried to meet my eyes in the rear-view mirror, but I averted my gaze. I didn't want to be the one who broke the news to him about Jenna.

Hell, I doubted anyone in the car besides me even knew. Only Damon did, and he was off trying to fix it.

Elijah took us to the old witch house, where Bonnie and Jeremy had been all day, looking through grimoires. They were trying to find a spell to save Elena from becoming a vampire, but I thought it was pointless.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets." Elijah explained to us once we were all out of the car. He came around and took hold of my hand. "First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire, and finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a hybrid."

He squeezed my hand, so I smiled weakly up at him.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked, ready for a fight.

Elijah turned to him. "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"You're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan questioned.

The Original nodded once. "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." This time I squeezed his hand, giving him reassurance that I believed he could do it.

Stefan's phone rang and he quickly answered it, walking off. I couldn't hear any of the conversation, but at one point Elijah removed his hand from mine before pulling me into another hug, at the same time Stefan spun around to stare in shock at Ric and I.

Ah, so Damon had broken the news about Jenna.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ric asked, now worried. He glanced my way, but unable to handle it, I buried my face into Elijah's chest as I began crying again and clinging onto his suit jacket.

I heard Stefan say, "Oh, my God," loud enough for me to hear, and I clutched Elijah's jacket harder. "He's using Jenna as the vampire in the ritual."

Alaric let out a string of curses and kicked the ground, before suddenly growing quiet. His breathing was heavy for a few long minutes. "I need to tell Jeremy…" He let us know, his voice oddly quiet. I heard footsteps and knew he'd walked off.

Bonnie came out a minute later, and Stefan filled her in on what happened.

"Why did he take _Jenna_?" Bonnie demanded, her arms hugging herself tightly. I'd finally managed to remove my face from Elijah's chest, but the tears didn't stop.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah replied soberly, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. "A punishment for _Damon's_ meddling."

"Klaus was gonna use Tyler and Caroline." Stefan explained further. "Damon rescued them."

"Then we need to go. Now." Bonnie's voice broke, her eyes growing sadder every time she looked at me. "Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

I nodded. "I can't lose Jenna. I can't lose anyone. Please."

"Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan chastised.

"Neither is letting Jenna die."

"But Elijah said he can finish the job." I added, looking up at Elijah with earnest. "Right?"

He stared down at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Celina. Unless he's in transition, Klaus is just too powerful for either of us. But Stefan will not let Jenna die anyway."

I looked to Stefan in confusion. Did he have an idea?

"We're gonna offer another vampire." He said glumly. "One that he'll want more… Me."

Bonnie and I just stared at him, but neither of us said anything. We both knew that when it came down to it, we'd choose Jenna over Stefan every time. She was family, he was not.

Elijah took me inside with Bonnie so she could do a locater spell. When it was finished, we knew where we had to go to kill Klaus - Stevens Quarry, a place where I liked to go for midnight swims in the summer.

"I'm going to let Stefan know where the ritual is." Elijah said, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead as he went outside to find the younger Salvatore.

Bonnie was texting someone, but I figured it was Caroline and didn't question her on it like some people would. We moved down the stairs and into the basement of the house, where Jeremy was waiting. I ran over and let him pull me into a giant hug.

There was thumping down the stairs ten minutes later, and we all turned to see who it was. John.

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about." John said, and to say that I was shocked to see my dad was an understatement. He was holding a large box full of antique journals, placing them on a table for us to look through.

He'd called me a fair bit recently, mostly asking about Elena and what's been happening with the supernatural lately. I didn't tell him much. As much I loved him, John could still be an asshole and try to mess all our plans up.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Upstairs," my dad replied, inclining his head to the room above us. "Alaric wanted to talk to him."

Bonnie nodded, when I suddenly thought of something. "Stefan is going to try and replace Jenna… so why don't I try and replace Elena? She doesn't want to be a vampire, but I do."

"Absolutely not!" John admonished, raising his voice at me for the first time. "The fact you _want_ to be a vampire is all the more reason why you should be one."

I opened my mouth to argue back when Bonnie cut in. "Klaus has already made his choice, Cell. And he's had longer to think about it."

I nodded in defeat, knowing what she said was true.

The three of them started pulling journals out of the box and flicking through them, but I decided not to participate. As much as I wanted to become a vampire before Elena, in the end I didn't really care whether she was one before me or not.

Instead, I scrolled through the photos on my phone, staring at all the ones of Jenna. She was grinning in all of them, constantly bright, happy and playful. That's how I would always remember her if for some strange reason Klaus decided he wouldn't use Stefan instead.

But, oh fuck, if he didn't use Stefan, then Jenna's death would be partly my fault. If I had never shoved her out the door, and instead told her Elena was being a drama queen and to stay with me, then she would never have gotten into this situation.

I'd regret this for the rest of my life.

"We found something in the journals." Bonnie stated, breaking me out of my dangerous thoughts. Damon had come down the stairs and urged for her to elaborate.

"Jonathon journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily." John began in his story-telling voice. "The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

Damon stared at John with narrowed eyes. "Skip to the 'save Elena' part."

"The child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." He continued.

"We already know Elena's gonna come back to life." Jeremy pointed out. "She'll be a vampire."

"Not if her soul remains intact."

"Her soul, really?" Damon scoffed. "You're gonna put your faith in some 'act of God' mumbo jumbo?"

Bonnie and I raised our eyebrows. "Why do you believe every single way to save Elena won't work? Honestly." I shook my head in disbelief. He didn't believe Elijah's elixir would work, and now he didn't believe this spell will.

John took a few steps forward. "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but, yes. I'm putting my faith in it."

He went over and sat on a lone chair. Bonnie moved to stand behind him, and hovering her hands on either side of his head, began chanting the spell. It seemed like it would take a while, and Damon was getting impatient.

"Come on, Bonnie, we've got a hybrid to kill."

She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes. "It's done."

"That's it?" Damon inquired, and Bonnie nodded. "Let's go."

I followed Damon out of the room straight away, wanting to be there when Bonnie and Elijah killed Klaus once and for all. But when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Bonnie, I continued up them.

I spotted Ric and Elijah, hurrying over to the latter and grasping the tops of his arms with urgency.

"When was the last time you fed?" I demanded, not caring that he seemed taken aback.

"Just this morning. I had a blood bag." Elijah replied with his eyebrows drawn together. He removed my hands from his arms, then cupped my face to steady me. "Why do you seem so on edge?"

I blinked rapidly. "You're about to kill Klaus, so I need to know you'll be strong. A blood bag almost a whole day ago isn't enough. I want you to drink my blood."

"I couldn't do that, Celina." Elijah shook his head. "You'll be too weak."

I smiled up at him. "No, I won't. I've been eating more, and the last thing was just over an hour ago and full of sugar. I'll be fine." With that, I moved my hair to one side of my neck, leaving the other side bare. "I won't let you go until you've had some. So just drink. Please."

"I will, but first…" Elijah leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, softly yet firmly. I kissed him back with the same amount of force, and pulled away when he did after a few seconds.

Oh, wow. Just a few seconds of contact and I already knew Elijah was a grea—

His fangs suddenly pierced the flesh on my neck and I stiffened in surprise, before slowly relaxing all my muscles when the uncomfortable yet pleasant feeling took over. I stifled a moan at the intimacy, vaguely aware that Ric was still in the vicinity.

Elijah had taken several mouthfuls when he pulled back from me, using his handkerchief to wipe the excess blood from his mouth. He then used it to wipe the blood from my neck. I took the fancy piece of cloth from him and held it against my bite.

"Thank you," he whispered, before turning to see Damon and Bonnie reach the top of the stairs.

Ric looked slightly shocked, but he instantly sprang into action. "I've got the weapons in the car."

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Elijah replied, and I nodded. If a normal stake couldn't kill Elijah, then it definitely wouldn't kill Klaus.

We walked towards the front door, but when Ric and I reached it, we both hit an invisible barrier. I instantly knew it was because of Bonnie, though I couldn't help but be as curious as I was angry.

So that's what it was like for a vampire who wasn't invited into a house.

"Bonnie, what is this?" Ric demanded.

She shrugged. "I can't put anyone else at risk."

I turned to Elijah and he smiled to me apologetically. I nodded, understanding that the supernatural creatures had to keep us humans safe, especially if something went wrong and hybrid Klaus was running around.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there." Ric almost shouted, growing frustrated. He was a vampire hunter by nature, and not being able to help take down the worst one of them all must've been hurting him almost as much as the possibility of losing Jenna was.

"I'm sorry." Was all Bonnie said.

"You can't do this." He shook his head in anger. "Damon?"

"Sorry, buddy. She's right."

"No! You can't do this. Bonnie. Bonnie!"

But her and Damon just began walking away again, only Elijah staying. He was suddenly in front of me, holding my face in his hands once again.

"Please just kill him." I whispered, bringing my face closer to his.

He leaned in as well and gave me a chaste kiss. "I will. I promise." And with that, he was gone.

I followed Alaric back downstairs to the basement, where he filled John and Jeremy in on everything that happened. And I mean everything. When my dad found out that I'd kissed Elijah _twice_, he could barely look me in the eye, instead choosing to glare at the bite mark on my neck in disgust.

His obvious disappointment in me hurt.

Ric said he had no idea how long the ritual would take, or how long it would to kill Klaus, and that I should get some rest. I didn't argue, already feeling the lethargy swirling around my body. I eventually found an old couch to sleep on.

* * *

When I woke up, Alaric was leaning tiredly against the wall near the stairs, while John used the morning light streaming through the high basement windows to write something. I groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"We should have heard from them by now." Ric sighed, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Jeremy, who was still flicking through the old journals.

"Did you read all of this?" He asked John, looking concerned.

John nodded. "I did."

"So you understand what happened to the mother after the baby was brought back to life." Jeremy stated with mild disbelief.

"She saved her daughter." John replied nonchalantly, turning to face my brother. "She found peace."

"John…"

My dad got up and walked over to Jeremy. "I need you to give this to Elena for me. And also this." He gave him a piece of folded paper, and then his Gilbert ring.

I looked on with confusion, and so did Ric. "Oh, hey, what's going on here?"

"Take care of your sisters. Please." John said, ignoring Ric. He turned to me next, and handed me another piece of paper, also folded. "Please don't read this before tonight, at the very least."

I nodded, taking the paper and putting it in the pocket of my jacket. I was confused, but I'd eventually find out why he was acting this way. This way that was like he would die soon and he knew it.

Jeremy swallowed thickly, and I grew more worried and confused, but then we all heard the door upstairs open.

"I think they're here." Alaric said, almost excitedly. He, like me, was wondering if Jenna had survived and that the spell worked.

Jeremy, Ric and I rushed up the stairs to see Damon carrying a limp Elena over to another old couch at the end of the hallway. There were two fang marks on her neck with dried blood stains around them. Neither Stefan or Jenna were there, not to mention Elijah or Bonnie. What happened?

"How is she?" Jeremy asked worriedly,

Damon stroked her hair. "I don't know yet."

"What about Jenna?"

The Salvatore turned his head and lightly shook his head.

My heart lurched painfully, like it was on the verge of breaking. I fell into Jeremy's side sobbing loudly. He held me close and let out tears of his own. Our aunt was gone, forever. This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

"I'm sorry Celina, Jeremy." Damon muttered sincerely.

I couldn't bear to look at him right then, so I turned my face the other way and saw John staring at us softly from the front door. He smiled grimly, then turned and walked outside. After a dozen or so steps he stopped and looked back inside like he expected to see something, which confused me greatly.

And then I heard a choking gasp, undoubtedly from Elena. But I didn't dare turn around. John just kept standing there, looking at the scenery around him, before suddenly collapsing. It was like the life had just left him.

"_DAD_!" I screamed, rushing to him while Jeremy ran to Elena. I kneeled down beside my father's body and checked for his pulse. It wasn't there.

My adoptive parents were dead.

My real mom was dead.

My aunt was dead

And now my real dad was dead.

I began screaming through my tears, clutching onto John's body as if _my_ life depended on it. My heart felt like it had been torn from my chest, a gaping, empty hole in its place. My breathing turned laboured, and I knew I was going to have a panic attack, but I couldn't stop it.

Arms wrapped around my body and pulled me away from John. I struggled, futilely, when I decided, why not just give up?

So I did, and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

It was the funeral the next day.

I was in my bedroom, dressed head-to-toe in black, as was tradition. I refused to look at any photos of my family. It was far too painful. I wanted to be numb from it all, or in shock like Elena, but no. I felt all of the hurt and the sorrow.

It was slowly killing me.

I cried the whole way through the cemetery to the Gilbert family plot. When Elena began putting a single rose in front of each grave, I simply lost it.

I backed away slowly, overcome by horror and grief, before I finally turned around and ran.

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter than I expected it to be.**

**Does anyone else cry every time they watch this episode (if you're anything like me and have watched the series quite a few times). I always lose it first when Jenna dies, and then when John does. Can you tell that I'm probably a blubbering mess right now?**

**But yay, Celijah action!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**RebeliousOne:** _Oh, it will ;) I had planned for her to be at the bar with Damon and Ric for so long that I actually got really impatient for the scene to arrive! And there'll just be flirting. Klaus's, erm, _feelings_, for Celina are strictly lustful... But who knows what flirting may lead to ;)_

**klarolineforeverandeverxo: **_First of all, thank you for all of the reviews! Elijah is one of my favourite characters too, tied with Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Yeah, I love my Originals! I'm so bloody glad I gave you a reaction like that ;) And yes, I want the Klaus flirtation to be more on the sexy, playful side than on the romantic side, and you got some Celina and Elijah stuff this chapter!_

_I'm glad you're liking my fic so much, thank you!_

**lalaa365:** _I'm glad, I've been trying to hold them back. It's been hard, which is why I gave them their first kiss in this chapter. If I didn't though, they would've had to have waited until almost mid-season 3... and where's the fun in that? I almost considered having sacrificed her instead, but it just wouldn't have worked with what I have planned. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters :)_

**ChristinaAguileraFan: **_Thank you! And don't worry, she won't. Like I mentioned, the flirting is strictly lustful and nothing more. Klaus basically just wants to get in her pants, but it's Celina, so that's unlikely to ever happen!_

**katherinesalvatore98:** _She was a little bit depressed, but after this chapter and the next, she definitely will be, and hardcore. Thank you!_

**tate4eva: **_No problem! I'm glad you did, and you won't know what Elijah's reaction is for quite a while yet... but trust me, it'll be good!_

**Thank you also to **NicoleR85**, **A Shadow Rose**,** Lucy Greenhill**,** JennyDAllred**, **lunabloodmoon666**, **Mari Wollsch**, **SphereShadow**, **kisstherainandthesun**, and **lovingmom2013**! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story so much :)**

**Also, over 120 favourites and over 200 follows? You're all so amazing and I want to give all of you a giant hug!**

**Please R&R, and the next chapter will hopefully be out soon :)**


End file.
